


Taming The Lynx

by bouquetofcliche



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur likes Eiji too, Ash is an angsty kid, Athlete Eiji, Bad Boys, Banana fish is life, Bisexual Ash, Boys In Love, Cute Okumura Eiji, Dino Golzine who? Not here, Domestic Fluff, Eiji has fangirls and boys, Fluff, Flustered, Friendship, Gay, Homophobia, Jealous Ash, M/M, Max is Ash's Dad, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Ash Lynx, Popular Eiji, Rivalry, Shorter is the best wing man, Slice of Life, Sugar Daddy Blanca, That highschool au no one asked for, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eiji is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofcliche/pseuds/bouquetofcliche
Summary: A new transfer student who goes by the name Eiji Okumura has managed to charm the pupils of his new school. Bad-boy Ash Lynx isn't an exception. What happens when the cold-hearted delinquent begins to fall for the angelic Japanese boy?Basically a high school au where Ash is hardcore pining for Eiji and gets jealous whenever anyone tries to talk with him. But Ash is too awkward to talk to him himself.





	1. Chapter 1~ The New Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ Banana fish has taken over my life. I wrote this chapter before there we any highschool aus but now there are quite a few and I feel blessed. Hope you enjoy mine!

For all students, returning back to school after the summer is always a drag. Ash Lynx is no exception of course. He mopes into school reluctantly, not acknowledging those who attempt to ask how his summer was. He slouches against the concrete wall at the entrance of the school, looking unintentionally intimidating as per usual, waiting for one of his few friends to arrive.

"Hey!" Shorter Wong, Ash's best friend for as long as he can remember, yells obnoxiously loud as he attempts to park his motorcycle somewhere. How Shorter managed to get a motorcycle license is beyond Ash, but he never questions it as Shorter is the one to give him rides home most days.

"Could you be any louder?" Ash rolls his eyes sarcastically. He takes a moment to acknowledge the new hue of Shorter's mohawk. Purple… why the fuck not?

"Yes, would you like me to try?" Shorter teases, swinging an arm over the blonde's slender shoulders, pinching the very prominent bones that stick out.

"You haven't been eating properly have you?" Shorter says in a more serious tone. He has witnessed Ash's on-and-off anorexia for years now and is always alert when he thinks his friend was lacking much needed meat and on his bones.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm trying to starve myself. I just don't like junk food. Why can't I just eat avocado and shrimp salads for every meal?" Ash huffs. 

"Well, if we are going to find you a girlfriend," Shorter begins, which earns a disapproving glance from the smaller boy. "Or boyfriend," he reiterates. "You're going to have gain a bit of weight and bulk up a little." He continues, slapping Ash's ass jokingly.

"You know I'm not looking for a relationship, everyone just wants something from me." Ash sighs, walking gloomily into the school with Shorter trailing behind him.

The sudden uproar of students' conversations are present as they enter the glass doors of the main school building. The swarm of reuniting bodies is overwhelming and Ash is already missing the couch at home. Him and Shorter proceed to try manuever their way round their fellow pupils but a huddle of them won't move. They are stood outside the principal's office, peeping in through the open blinds.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Some girl squeals.

"He's so cute!" Says another one.

Ash tries to divert the huddle, deciding he'll find another route to his home room when he notices Shorter is no longer beside them. 

"Where did that bastard go?" Ash murmurs to himself.

To his surprise, he was amongst the crowd who seem fascinated by someone. Shorter towers over most of them at a staggering 6 "2" with a grin plastered on his face. Ash knows this can't mean any good but Shorter's constant hand signalling convices Ash to come look for himself. 

"Who gives a shit about some new kid?" Ash hisses, presuming it is a new kid because that's probably the most eventful thing to happen at the beginning of a school year.

Before Ash can even get a glance, Principal Wat Lung storms out of his office to shoo away the students who are treating his office like an exhibit in an art museum.  
"Let's just go Shorter, I don't care about some dumb kid." Ash whines impatiently; not that he wants to go to class of course; he just wants to sit down.

"Oh how you are going to eat your own words Aslan once you seem them," Shorters winks, following Ash to their homeroom. 

Ash ponders for a moment on what he means by that but forgets it when he sees his another friend Sing waving at him as he stands in the doorway of the classroom.  
"You guys seen the new kid?" Sing asks as they seat themselves at the back of the classroom, Ash taking the window seat as he enjoyed gazing outside instead of paying attention.

"Yeah, everyone's drooling over him." Shorter laughs and Ash is left confused as to who this person even is.

"What's up with everyone? Is he some celebrity or youtuber or something?" Ash asks still puzzled. He decides to ignore everyone for a bit and sits in his window seat and looks outside. This however, does not muffle the sounds of people gossiping about the new boy he still hasn't met.

And suddenly the room goes silent as a teacher walks in alongside the most beautiful boy Ash has ever seen. He has raven locks of slightly curly hair which lay across his forehead. His eyes are black, but not lifeless. Infact they are pristine and alluring. His skin contrasts his otherwise dark features as it was light, not fair, more similar to the colour of aged parchment. His eyes are large with an epicanthal fold in the inner corner as he is obviously of an Asian background. His nose is button-shaped and his lips plump with a tinge of pink. Ash swares his heart almost stops beating for a second. It is clear he isn't the only one who thinks so too, judging by the not-so-secretive whispers being spread around the room.

Mrs… Name of a teacher Ash has yet to bother memorising coughs to try regain her classes attention.

"We have a student here today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The teacher asks and Ash mentally cringes as he can see the unsettlement of the boy by the way he was fumbling with the cuffs of his pink sweater.

"Umm… Hello, my name is Eiji Okumara. I'm actually a transfer student from Japan. I hope you'll make me feel welcome. " He says in the most angelic, slightly accented English Ash has ever heard. 

"You can take a seat…" the teacher pauses as she scans the room to find an empty chair. "Next to Arthur there," she says gesturing to a smug-looking Arthur whose desk is located directly infront of Ash's. Eiji makes his way to the chair and Arthur pulls it out for him like the 'gentleman' he is. Ash doesn't miss the way that Arthur grinned at him as he shuffles noticeably closer to the Japanese. 

He's provoking me on purpose, Ash thinks. 

 

Homeroom is finally over. It had been especially painful for Ash to see his nemesis openly flirt with the boy Ash is so desperate to claim his own. 

Ash slings his bag over his shoulder and eavesdrops on the conversation of the pair infront of him.  
"So what lesson do you have next then?" Arthur asks Eiji cooly, his weight shifted onto one leg casually.

"Umm.." Eiji mumbles as he gazes offer his new timetable. "Chemistry"

Shit, Ash thinks. He has Chemistry next too.

"That's such a shame, I've got Geography so I guess I'll see you round Eiji. Unless you want me to walk you there…" Arthur smirks.

"I've got chemistry next so he can come with me," Ash suddenly offers. Why? He doesn't know but the annoyed expression on Arthur's face is worth it.

"Whatever. See you later Eiji." Arthur pratically cooes. He then whispers something incoherent to Eiji; and it's obvious that he's has badmouthed Ash by the shock tainted on the boy's face.

Ash walk off, pissed by whatever Arthur could have said to him. Eiji follows him surprisingly, even beaming back at Ash when he turns around to check if he's still there.

He's a weird one, Ash smiles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2~ Flying Pens and Profanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've trying to figure out a regular update schedule. I think I'm going to do every Thursday and Sunday after this chapter..? I can't believe how many reads this has gotten in just a week. Thank you thank you thank you

Ash enters the chemistry classroom. It's packed with hoards of students, shuffling around to find seats by their friends.

"I have a seating plan," the teacher coughs which is followed by an uproar of groans. Eiji walks into the classroom timidly, attracting the attention of the room. 

The teacher puts everyone to their designated seats. Miraculously, Ash thinks, the Japanese boy is sat next to him scavenging through his pencilcase for a pen. Ash fishes a pen out of his hoodies pocket and tosses it on to the desk. This startles Eiji ever so slightly so Ash makes a mental note to never do that again. 

He ponders around the classroom; looking at nothing in particularly. He knows the syllabus well enough and feels no need to concentrate. Ash instead busys himself by looking at Eiji's face, nothing the way his brows furrowed whenever the teacher used difficult terminology. English isn't his first language after all which is why Ash is even more impressed when he manages to answer the teacher's questions correctly. 

"Turn to page fourty-two and answer the summary questions," the teacher mumbles in her monotone voice. Ash is suddenly aware that him and Eiji have to share a book and that their proximity is getting closer. How Eiji's shoulder brushes against his as he leans over to read the page closest to Ash. Ash wants talk to him, but he's to afraid he will say something wrong so he keeps his mouth shut. 

Suddenly Ash hears the all to familiar sound of a pen flying across the classroom, heading in his direction. It hits the back of Eiji's head and he yelps which earns gasps from everyone around the room. Eiji turns around to see a group of boys snickering. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Ash growls at them. 

"Detention Aslan. No profanity in my classroom!" the teacher shrieks.

"They just threw a pen Eiji, why are you telling me off?" Ash retorts and Eiji grabs his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't hurt anyways." Eiji smiles at him reassuringly and Ash feels himself slowly melting. "You don't want to get yourself in more trouble." 

"Now be quiet. All of you. Do your work," she huffs and Ash can already feel the newfound hatred for the woman growing.

Chemistry finishes uneventfully. Ash checks his timetable to see he has PE next. Great, Ash thinks, something I don't actually despise.  
"What do you have next?" Ash asks Eiji automatically.

"P.E" he replies. They walk to the gym together; the unusual pair attracting a lot of unwarranted attention. They stop by their lockers first to get their gym bags. Their lockers are close by but not next to each other. 

They walk into the changing room and the smell of sweat and just-used showers is overwhelming. 

"It smells disgusting," a familiar voice to Ash announces. The person begins to spray the room with some floral scented perfume which causes the other boys to cough. He turns around to greet Ash but a look of surprise appears on his face.

"My, my, my. Who is this cutie you got here?~" the feminine looking boy taunts. Eiji looks at him, shocked to see a boy wearing so much makeup, not that he is against it or anything he just isn't used to seeing it. 

"Back off, Yut-Lung. This is Eiji and he's new so don't creep him out too much." Ash snaps, finding a place to dump his bag and get changed.

"Nice to meet you Eiji. I see the lynx here has taken particular interest in you." Yut-lung says in a suggestive manner which catches Eiji of guard. What's he suggesting?, Eiji thinks.

"Nice to meet you too," Eiji replies friendly, his lips curving upwards into a soft smile.

"Damn it, you need to teach me to smile like that some day. Maybe then Blanca will notice me." The long haired boy cooes.

The changing room door opens and Arthur walks in, alongside his bestfriend Lao. 

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't he's to interested." Lao sniggers as they walk in. Arthur winks at Eiji which doesn't go pass Yut-lung.

"Don't wink at him you little playboy." Yut-Lung hisses at him, the venom in his voice distinct. 

"Getting jealous are we?" Arthur says sarcastically, putting his arm on Yut-lung's shoulder. 

"Don't fucking touch me!" He screams which frightens Eiji but he feels the need to defend the distressed boy.

"Sorry, but could you leave us alone?" He asks Arthur kindly.

"Y-yeah sorry, it was just a joke." He half-heartingly apologises but leaves none the less.

Eiji begins to get changed as Yut-Lung is beside him tying up his hair into a ponytail for the fourth time. 

"Why do you need it to be so neat?" Eiji questions as the boy beside him tweeks his hair do.

"I don't want to getting lose when we have to do any exercise. " he answers.

Ash is sat down on the bench opposite Eiji and Yut-Lung, taking an extra long time to do up his laces. Maybe it's because it's an excuse to look at Eiji's bare back and toned arms for a little longer. Other students begin to leave the changing room so he does too, Eiji following him slowly after. They gather outside on the running track. Ash is relatively good at running since he has good stamina. He never joins the athletics team though since his frequent detentions prevent him for attending practises. 

"I know it's the first day back but I'm looking for potential members of our athletics team. So today we will be doing a simple 800m sprint just I can get a general idea of your ability." Blanca, the gym teacher says. Eiji's first thoughts are just of how tall the man stood infront of him is. Eiji had gotten used to feeling small due to his stature but he wasn't expecting to feel like a dwarf.

"Blanca, we've got a new boy. His name is Eiji." Yut-Lung chimes in a sweet tone which makes Ash want to bang his head against the wall. He is well aware of his friends… acquaintances, unhealthy and definitely illegal obsession with their PE teacher but it doesn't make it any less disturbing as he watches him openly flirt with the older man.

"I see that. Please stop calling me Blanca, coach or Mr. Varishikov will do." Blanca scolds lightly. "Anyways, Eiji, did you do any sports back home?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a pole vaulter." He states casually which makes Ash's jaw drop. Eiji. Adorable little Eiji is a pole vaulter? That is a plot twist if I've ever seen one, Ash thinks amusingly.

"Wow, that's impressive. How about you show us what you've got?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡ See you soon


	3. Chapter 3~ He Likes Boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my children. HOW has this gotten 1000 reads already?! Thank you thank you thank you ♡ Sorry this chapter is kind of short as heck. The others will be longer I swear.

The class watch in awe as Eiji flies effortlessly over the bar, twisting his body against the vault and landing softly onto the crash mat. Ash is hypnotised by how free Eiji looked as he flew higher, much higher than anyone Ash has seen before. 

He tumbles of the mat and is met with a huge round of applause, an enthusiastic clap from Blanca.

"Never seen anyone do anything like that before! Are you famous back home?" Blanca asks, astonished by Eiji's skill.

"Not famous, more like well known," Eiji says humbly, his cheeks tinged pink from the praise he is receiving.

 

The rest of the lesson passes by uneventfully. Unsurprisingly, Eiji was asked to join the pole vaulting team as well as the running team. Ash too is asked to join the running team, but he declines knowing full well he won't be able to commit to it. As the boys all head back to the changing room, Eiji is once again showered with admiration. 

"Just wait till the girls see you do that, they'll be swooning more than they already are." Yut-lung says, patting Eiji gently on the back. "If only people noticed me the way they notice you." 

"Oh they notice you, but just for the wrong reasons." Some boy says, smirking at Yut-Lung.

"You only want attention from boys anyways, everyone knows you're just a manwhore." Another one adds and Eiji is disgusted by how vile their words are. He's always thought America was more accepting of these things.

"Shut up, will you?" Ash snaps. "You're ignorance is making my head hurt."

Yut-Lung ignores their taunts. He's used to it anyways. He just can't help but feel annoyed. Arthur, an openly bisexual boy is accepted because he's deemed cool and masculine but he, a very feminine boy, is just seen as some slut.

 

Eiji looks for a place to sit at lunch. The tables of cliques are intimidating, and he feels out of place with almost all of them. Everyone's eyes are on him as he chooses where to sit, as if where he sits today determines his friends from then on. He spots Yut-Lung's familiar ponytail at a table in the corner of the dining hall. He hears whispers as he makes his way over. Eiji swears people are even turning the chairs around in disbelief as he asks if the seat is empty. He sits down, smiling at those who are staring at him before paying his attention to those sat at the table.

"You know everyone is going to think you're one of us now, you know?" A cheerful-looking boy says not so happily. He introduces himself as Skip.

"What do you mean by that?" Eiji asks puzzled.

"We're the troublemakers I guess, got a bad reputation." Shorter laughs, placing a sandwich infront of Ash.

"I don't want to eat it." Ash huffs. "You know I don't eat mayonnaise." 

"Well you need to eat something. Don't want you passing out on us again." Sing adds.

Eiji just sits confused. Why is Ash refusing to eat?

"Is the food really that bad?" Eiji asks.

"No, it's not. It's just Ash has a history of anorexia so he's currently recovering." Shorter explains.

"Oh-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked about something so personal." Eiji splutters, embarrassed.

"Stop apologising over nothing, are you a masochist or something?" Ash jokes, smiling at Eiji's reaction.

"Hey Eiji~" Arthur purrs as him and other pass by their table. "Want to come sit with us instead?" 

Ash expects Eiji to accept the offer. After all, Arthur has made an effort to kiss the new boy's ass so far and who knows if it's working or not. 

"Thanks but I'm fine here," Eiji denies politely, giving Arthur a small smile.

You need to stop doing that, Ash mentally facepalms. You're giving him the wrong impression.

"Alright kitten, offers always there if they ever disturb you." Arthur says smoothly before walking away.

"Kitten," Yut-Lung gags. "He used to call me that too." 

"Did you two used to… date?" Eiji questions, wondering if he's overstepping boundaries again.

"More like friends with benefits," Yut-Lung states casually. "He never made any effort to do anything remotely romantic for me."

"Oh," Eiji says, not knowing how else to respond.

"Stop it guys! You're corrupting his innocent mind." Skip warns jokingly. 

"Well it's best to warn him since Arthur looks like he's trying to get smitten with him." Ash chimes, biting his tongue to stop himself sounding so bitter.

"You think Arthur likes me?" Eiji asks seriously. 

"Looks like he wants to fuck you," Cain says as he seats himself between Shorter and Sing.

"Don't say that, you've jus traumatised Eiji!" Skip says seriously this time.

"I've fine. Just because I look 12 doesn't mean I am." Eiji jokes. "I'm just not used to talking about stuff like… that"

"You're so adorable Eiji,I'm jealous" Yut-Lung pouts. "I'd get all the guys if I acted like you."

"And you wonder why you get called a whore." Ash says. 

"Rude." Yut-Lung whines. " You're just moody because you haven't got some in a while." 

"I keep telling him he needs to get himself out there. He's a dashing young fellow." Shorter says dramatically. 

Ash is struggling to get a girlfriend? Eiji thinks. With the a face like that?

"I don't need him snatching all the cute boys from me though," Yut-Lung complains.

Wait.

Boys? 

Ash likes boys as well? Eiji wonders. 

That's unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Thursday x


	4. Chapter 4~ Jade Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've changed by upload schedule to EVERY FRIDAY AND MONDAY because it's better for me that way.

They finish lunch casually, and Eiji thinks he's beginning to get used to stares he's getting. It's not like I'm the only foreigner.

"It's not like I'm the only foreigner," Eiji mumbles to himself as he walks down the hallway to... maths, was it? "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Well you're cute as fuck so maybe that's why," a voice Eiji doesn't want to here says. It's Arthur.

"I'm really not interested, sorry." Eiji murmurs, intimidated by Arthur's larger stature. 

"I'm only teasing you,man. I wonder what they've all been saying about me. Don't listen to anything they say, they've just always hated me." Arthur goes on. Though his words seem kind, Eiji thinks it's better to not trust them.

"Who'd you have for Maths?" Arthur asks Eiji, getting unnecessarily close to meerly peer over the other boy's shoulder. 

"Mr Andrews." Eiji replies, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Oh he's the worst. I'm not smart enough to be in that class anyways." Arthur laughs. "Where are all your friends?" 

"They're in top set." Eiji states. 

"Of course they are." He rolls his eyes. "See you later Eiji!"

Eiji enters the new classroom, relieved to finally be freed from Arthur's presence. He doesnt hate Arthur obviously, he doesnt even know him, but his comments towards Yut-Lung erk him. As he walks in, he notices the unsettling silence of the room. He scans the room for an empty seat before a hand signals him.

It's one of Ash's friends, Eiji thinks. He's a fellow asian with small frame like him. Eiji goes to sit next to him and the boy grins at him. It's a cheeky grin but a welcoming one none the less.  
"Hey, Eiji right?" The boy whispers. The teacher seems alert so Eiji merely nods.  
"Sing, Sing Soo-Ling" he says cooly, folding his arms behind his head and leaning his chair backwards.  
There is little to no conversation after that until the teacher gives them permission to "talk about the work quietly amongst themselves."  
"You must be a special one then. Ash is so interested by you." Sing states which confuses Eiji.

"What do you mean?" Eiji says hushly, not wanting to be too loud.

"You see, Ash kind of sticks to who he knows and doesn't care about anyone else. He's got major trust issues. You're like the first person he's properly talked to that he hasn't known for years." Sing goes on to explain, barely focusing on the textbook infront of him.

"I see…" Eiji mumbles.

"Anyways, what was it like it Japan? Why'd you move here?" Sing asks, tapping his pencil at the edge of the desk.

"It was lovely but very different to here. I'm currently staying with my god-father since he now works here and I wanted go to school in America. Mainly to improve my English but I just thought it would be fun for a few years." Eiji tells him.

"You're English is pretty fucking good though," Sing compliments him. "I grew up here so I learnt in before Chinese."

"Mr Soo-Ling and… Okumura is it? I advise you keep the noise down and focus on your work otherwise there will be consequences." Mr Andrews scolds. 

"I've learnt to ignore him at this point," Sing sighs, referring to the teacher. "He gives me detentions for doing nothing anyways. Shorter, Ash and I. We're detention buddies."

"I think I'll pass on being on of those," Eiji jokes though he is serious. He can't imagine what Ibe-san would say if he found he had gotten in trouble. Eiji's not a trouble maker after all.

"I thought so, you seem like a good kid." Sing agrees. "Probably shouldn't be hanging around people like us then." 

"No! It's not that," Eiji says defensively. "You're all nice to me, isn't that what matters?"

"You're too nice Okumura, it's refreshing." Sing smiles. 

"Thanks?" Eiji says puzzled.

 

"There you are!" Yut-Lung cries, standing outside Eiji's maths classroom. "You've got History too right?"

"Yeah," Eiji responds. He sees Ash standing next to Yut-Lung watching him intensely. He hasn't noticed Ash's gaze before but it's strangely piercing. Eiji brushes it off as nothing crucial and follows them to the History classroom. Yut-Lung sits next to some girl, leaving the last two seats on the table to him and Ash. Eiji sits down and he swears he sees Yut-lung send a wink to Ash.

They watch an interesting documentary, or Eiji atleast find it interesting with the exception of the complex words he doesn't understand. He manages to piece together the meaning of them with the context however. The teacher allows them to just talk since there is only 5 minutes left and there isn't much to do. He turns to Ash who looks half-asleep. His chin is rested against his palm and his body is slumped forward against the table. Eiji takes the time to notice that he has his ears pierced, the one closest to him covered with many piercings but the prettiest, Eiji believes, is the small jade stud on his a earlobe. One of the things Eiji likes about America is the freedom the people have and how unjudgemental people are. Back in Japan, he would never even think to pierce his ears or get tattooes.

"Did it hurt?" Eiji blurts out unintentionally which makes Ash raises his head and turn towards him.

"What?" Ash asks him.

"Uh- your ear piercings. Did they hurt?" Eiji repeats, pretending he intentionally meant to ask that.

"Not really. This one here," Ash says pointing to the one adjacent to the jade earring. "Got really infected because I never cleaned it properly."

"I tried to warn him you have to clean them three times a day at first but he wouldn't listen to me. He deserved it." Yut-Lung huffs.

"You have yours done too!" Eiji realises. 

"Yes, that's because we are gay. Don't think it's a thing for all boys in America to do." Yut-Lung chuckles. 

"You're going to scare him with your flamboyance." Ash tells Yut-lung.

"I don't mind. I don't judge." Eiji reassures them.

"I love this boy." Yut-lung exhales.

"How about Blanca?" Ash sniggers. 

"He's always my number one and you know that. Sorry Eiji, don't take it personally." Yut-lung exaggerates.

"Blanca the PE teacher?" Eiji questions. "Isn't he too old for you?"

"Yut-lung likes his men older." Ash states. "He's a bit of pervert." 

"Shut up," Yut-lung whines. "But fair point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!~


	5. Chapter 5~ Group chats and Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey. I need to update more.
> 
> Ps:  
> YL - Yut Lung  
> SW- Shorter Wong  
> SSL - Sing Soo Ling

"Hey Ei-chan." Ibe greets him as he walks into the apartment door.

"How was school?"

"Great. Much better than I thought." Eiji expresses honestly. He had managed to find a few people he believed he would make friends with in the near future.

"I won't have time to make anything for dinner, I have a photo shoot to go to in about an hour." Ibe apologies. "I'm sure you'll live."

Eiji nods as he puts down his school bag to take of his shoes, before hanging it on a chair.  
"I'll just make a sandwich." 

"Great. I need to go get ready. Why don't you call your mum? Tell her about today. 

Eiji agrees, heading off to his bedroom and giving his mum a brief call. She lectured him on doing well and making sure he was eating enough. She's still hopeful I'll still grow taller, Eiji sighs.

As he ends the call he realises that Yut-lung's number is saved into his phone. How? He doesnt know but he decides to send him a text message anyways.

E: Hello. How come I have your number???

YL: I put it into your phone obviously. I'm going to add you to a gc with the others. One sec.

E: gc?

YL: It stands for group chat.

I'll need to remember that, Eiji thinks. That is the hardest part of learning a new language after all. Slang, dialect and abbreviations. 

YL: Welcome Eiji!

Ash: Hi

Skip: Hey hey!

SW: Hey there Eiji.

SSL: I see you've succeeded at stalking one again Yut. 

YL: Very funny. I saw you staring at Sarai's ass today.

SW: e x p o s e d

SSL: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.

Skip: That was not very family friendly. 

YL: I'm not very family friendly

Ash: Agreed

SW: Established

SSL: Affirmative.

Eiji: I'm so confused ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

YL: How is your texting cute too?!

SW: Looks like someone needs to take notes.

Skip: How was your first day Eiji?

Eiji: Great. I'm surprised by how it went.

YL: Except Arthur kept looking at your like some piece of meat the little creep.

Ash: Don't worry. I won't let him near you.

SSL: Very smooth their Ash. Kudos to you man.

SW: I stan this protective boyfriend 

Ash: Shut up. I've seen what he's done to Yut. I'm just looking out for him. 

SSL: aaand when has Aslan Lynx ever looked out for anyone besides himself huh? 

Eiji: I appreciate it Ash, thank you. Don't worry, I can do pretty hard slaps when I need too.  
(∩`ω´)⊃))

Skip: That's the perfect attitude. 

SW: I'm on detention tomorrow. You too Ash?

Ash: Yeah. Someone threw a pen at Eiji so I told them to piss off and the teacher lost her shit.

Eiji: Sorry about that. It wasn't even your fault.

Ash: Its fine. Stop apologising. You're making me feel bad.

Eiji: sorry

Oh crap, he just said to stop apologising, Eiji bangs his head.

Eiji: oops (._.)

Skip: This child is so pure.

SSL: I feel like we're a bad influence on him.

Eiji: It doesnt matter, you don't seem as bad as people say you are

SW: Thanks man!

Ash: what did people say?

Eiji: It was mainly Arthur. I don't really think I trust what he says though. 

YL: I want to vomit hearing his name.

Skip: Do you have Instagram Eiji?

Eiji: Yeah, my username is _eiji.oku_ 

YL: Cute, now I'm going to stalk you so let me follow you

Ash: he's definitely going to allow you now that you've said that isn't he?

Ash too decides to look through Eiji's Instagram, after he redownloads the app first. He scrolls through the hundreds of professional quality pictures, amazed by how photogenic Eiji looks in all the ones of him. Seriously, he looks like a living doll, Ash swoons. He scrolls down further to see a picture which makes his stomach churn ever so slightly. It's one of Eiji and a girl, underneath a blossomed sakura tree. Eiji's arm is around her shoulder and they are both smiling happily. Is that his girlfriend? Are they still together? If so, is it still working out? The questions race through Ash's mind. These types of thoughts are so foreign to Ash he doesnt know what to do.

Ash: Who's the girl in the sakura picture? Is she yr girlfriend?

SW: straight to the point 

SSL: Can I smell jealousy?

Eiji: She was my girlfriend. We broke up before I came here actually. Found out she was cheating on me. 

YL: Bitch

Skip: Sorry about that.

SW: And she was a pretty one!

SSL: Not helping Shorter.

SW: sorry sorry

Eiji: It's okay. I'm over it now. (^_−)☆

YL: I need a boyfriend 

SSL: We know.

Ash: or maybe you're just sexually frustrated

YL: That too. Ughhh I'm so lonely

Eiji: You're really stunning Yut-Lung, how are people not interested in you?

YL: I'm sobbing Eiji you are soo sweet.

SW: Maybe because he has a shitty personality 

YL: Fuck you

SW: Point proven 

SSL: Its because Yut is picky and only likes straight boys 

YL: It's a curse really

Ash: Bisexuality is a gift

Skip: Then why haven't you had a partner for the last 16 years huh

Ash: I have standards too

SSL: Yeah, and Eiji here fits all of them

Eiji: I have a slight suspicion you are suggesting something…  
( ಠ ಠ )

SW: Maybe...

YL: Blanca's just posting something on FB. Please excuse me.

Ash: Looks like Yut has some new masturbation material 

Skip: Gross

SSL: I don't want to picture that 

SW: B-Blanca Ahhh~

Eiji: (≖͞_≖̥)

Skip: I'm just going to skidaddle 

SSL: Same, gotta help Nadia out. Laters

SW: I'll leave you two alone, bye bye.

Eiji giggles allowed, enjoying the entertaining conversation. He wasn't used to such profanity and teasing but he found it oddly entertaining. There's a knock on the door suddenly.

"Hey Ei. I have to go now. I'll be back late. You better be asleep when I get back." Ibe winks, dressed smartly in his new suit.

"Nice tie Ibe-san," Eiji compliments as he closes the bedroom door. A notification pops up on Eiji's phone screen as he looks down. It's a private message from Ash Lynx.

Ash: I wouldn't take anything they other says too seriously. They like teasing me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything.

Eiji is taken aback my Ash's sudden sincerity, which contrasts against his blatant sarcasm.

Eiji: I don't mind at all.

Ash: And why is that?

Is he flirting with me?, Eiji wonders. No, no. I must be misunderstanding, he tries to reassure himself.

Ash: sorry I don't know why I said that

Ash: I'm going to go now

Ash: bye Eiji 

"That was strange." Eiji says. "What did he mean by that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying this? I'd love to know your thoughts! See you soon x


	6. Chapter 6~ Nurse Eiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister suggested the head canon for this chapter. You can thank her.

"Morning Eiji!~" Yut-Lung chimes as Eiji walks into school the next morning. 

"Morning," Eiji replies with half the enthusiasm. It wasn't as though he wasn't a morning person, he just didn't sleep very well the previous night. Homesickness maybe? He wasn't sure.

"Let's go inside, I usually wait for the others but they're always late anyways." Yut-lung informs as he drags Eiji by the wrist indoors. A few girls who seem vaguely familiar to Eiji greet him as he walks in. He politely responds which makes the other scoff.

"Looks like you've got a little fan club," he teases as they walk into the pratically empty classroom.

"That's not exactly a good thing," Eiji sighs, sitting himself at the desk opposite Yut-lung's temporarily. 

"I'll happily steal your admires if you like." Yut-lung begins. "Only joking. No one likes me."

"I like you. " Eiji tells him. It almost sounds like a confession and that thought of it makes Eiji shake his head.

"Well you're a unique case then my friend," Yut-lung sings. "But thank you, I'm starved of compliments."

"Hey!" Sing says as he pokes his head around the door. He drags a chair over to Eiji's desk and sit on it backwards, so that his head is resting atop then back of the chair.

"What are you talking about then ladies?" Sing smirks and Yut-lung slaps him playfully on the back.

"You're slaps are pathetic," Sing laughs. 

"You're not worth my full effort." Yut-lung huffs and Eiji giggles as he watches them bicker.

"What's up?!" Shorter bellows as he enters with a drowsy looking Ash behind him. 

"How do you have so much energy?" Eiji asks Shorter.

"I've had a black coffee and I can barely keep my eyes open. Insomnia is a fucking bitch." Ash complains, slumping himself on his desk. 

"We should probably move back to our seats now since everyone is arriving." Eiji suggests. He goes to sit at his, which is unfortunately next to Arthur. 

"Morning Eiji," Arthur smirks at him. It's not a creepy smirk but it does make Eiji feel uncomfortable. 

"Morning," he replies simply out, smiling too because it's just his natural instinct too. 

Ash, who is sat behind them, watches Eiji protectively. When will this idiot learn to stop smiling like that? He thinks.

Ash doesn't see Eiji again until break. Eiji is stood with the fellow athletic club members, deep in conversation about something most likely sport related. Ash watches from the wall he is leant against, not wanting to intrude on them. He notices how animated is when he talks and how his brows furrow when he doesn't understand something.

"So cute," he mutters under his breath, but it doesnt go unnoticed by the other blonde.

"Who is? Eiji over there?" Arthur whispers back from behind Ash.

"Fuck off. I don't want speak to you." Ash says bluntly, not even bothering to look behind him at the boy he loathes.

"Such harsh words Ash. I just want to talk, that's all." Arthur says with a suspicious tone.

"What do you want?" Ash hisses, now facing the taller boy.

"I want to know what was 'so cute' " Arthur questions.

"None of your business." Ash mutters, annoyed by the conversation.

"So it is Eiji." Arthur says with fake realisation. "He's my type too you know." 

"What are you trying to do?" Ash growls at him, knowing full well Arthur was pushing at his buttons.

"Nothing. I'm just suggesting you back off of Eiji a little. He deserves someone a better than you." Arthur retorts, crossing his arms as he leans one shoulder against the brick wall.

"Like you? you fucking bastard. You treated Yut-Lung like dirt."

"He was just a hook up and you know that." Arthur states.

"Yeah but he didn't did he? He was expecting a little more than just sex and leaving." 

"Why am I even having this conversation with you? I'm just telling you to stop trying it with Eiji because he's mine." Arthur says intimidatingly.

"I'm not going to let you fuck him over like that." Ash warns.

"Like that isn't your intention too." Arthur says slyly. "Don't lie to yourself Ash, we both want the same thing from him..."

Disgusted by Arthur's remark Ash punches him in the jaw hard. Arthur of course retaliates, pushing Ash onto the ground roughly. They kick and punch at each other as students around them begin to panic. It isn't a rare occurrance to see the pair fist-fighting but it never gets less shocking to see how violent they are. 

Somebody in Eiji's conversation points out the fight. As soon as he hears the name 'Ash' mentioned Eiji runs over to them. Blanca is already there, trying to pry Arthur off of Ash. He does successfully and drags Arthur of to the infirmary. He tells Ash to stay there disapprovingly.

"Oh my god, are you hurt?" Eiji asks worried. He checks to see if Ash is bleeding anywhere. There isn't much blood but his face does look pretty beaten up.

"I'm fine." Ash says though it hurts. He feels guilty having to worry Eiji like this. He feels like punching himself for not controlling his temper better.

"Why were you fighting? Who started it?" Eiji asks him, crouched down as he gently examining the marks on Ash's knuckles.

"I did. He was trying to piss me off and I just punched him." Wow Ash. You truly have a way with words, Ash mentally sighs. Eiji probably thinks you are some simple minded dumbass who just picks fights for fun.

"Well that was stupid wasn't it." Eiji scolds though it doesn't sound aggressive. The fact that Eiji wasn't sugar coating his disappointment made Ash respect him even more. 

"Ash!" Shorter runs over to them. "What the heck happened to your face." 

"Arthur," Ash replies, wincing as Eiji pokes a bruise on his cheek. He hears Eiji mumble a few sorrys. 

"Let's get you to the nurse then shall we?" Shorter says as he scoops up Ash bridal style with ease. Eiji is impressed by his strength.

"It seems like you do this often," Eiji jokes to which shorter responds.

"I do actually. This kid can't keep himself out of trouble. "

They arrive at the nurses office to find she isn't there.   
"She's probably gone to take care of Arthur somewhere else." Ash huffs as Shorter places him not-so delicately onto the care bed.

"She better hurry up or those cuts will get infected. I would know. It hurts like hell." Shorter says.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks in shock as he sees Eiji put on the white disposable gloves. 

"I'll just do it. If it's just disinfecting something I know what I am doing." He states calmly as he looks through the medicine cabinet. He picks out the gauzes and a tweezer and lays them on the desk. 

"Can you come here for a second? I need to wash it first." Eiji says and Ash gets off the bed and stands by the sink. Eiji turns on the tap, making sure the water is a comfortable temperature before placing Ash's hand into it. Eiji's hands gently rub his knuckles. Because of the height difference, Ash can smell Eiji's coconut scented shampoo. Eiji gets some soap and lathers it onto the cuts which makes it sting a little but nothing unbearable. He pats the cuts dry with tweezers and a cotton pad whilst Ash sits back down. Eiji then grabs the roll of gauze and wraps it around Ash's fist to cover all the little cuts on his knuckles. Ash is so grateful for the gesture and he swears he's falling even further for the boy.

Eiji removes his gloves and watches his hands to remove the powdery residue. He inspects his work on Ash's hand before smiling.

"I guess paying attention in first aid really did help." Eiji beams and Ash dies inside, just a little.

"You're so awesome Eiji!" Shorter says loudly in admiration. 

Suddenly Sing, Skip and Yut-lung bust into the room. They all relax to see Ash in relatively decent condition.

"Starting fights with Arthur again are we?" Sing asks.

"Looks like you've already been treated. Well except for your face." Skip adds.

"Yeah, Eiji did my hand because he knows how to do that and the nurse isn't here." Ash states and Yut-lung squeals.

"My Eiji did this? I'm impressed. What a way to woo a man." He says inspecting Ash's bandaged hand. 

"My Eiji? Am I missing something here?" Skip says confused.

"It's not like that. I use it in an endearing way. Eiji's like my little baby." Yut-lung smiles.

"Kinky." Sing nudges his shoulder.

"Fuck you." 

"What is with pretty faces having such ugly mouths, huh?" Sing jokes. "You and Ash, seriously." 

"How about me?" Skip cries.

"You can be handsome my little man." Sing says ruffling his friend's hair. Skip is one of the youngest in the year and Sing is one of the oldest so he liked to treat Skip like a child.

"And me?" Shorter asks, flexing his muscles.

"You're the sexy one then." Sing laughs, not meaning what he said at all.

"I think Eiji is the sexy one. Cute but seductive." Yut-lung says and everyone, including Eiji, wheezes 

The door opens and the head teacher walks in.

"Ash Lynx. To my office now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7~ Domestic Dad Advice

"What did they say?" Eiji asks as Ash slumps out of the principal's office.

"I'm excluded for the rest of the week. Fair enough I guess." Ash tells him. "This is the first time in a while though so Max is going to kill me." 

"Max?" Eiji questions, not knowing who Ash is talking about.

"My dad." Ash responds.

"Do all Americans refer to their parents by their first name?"

"No, it's just me. He's my adoptive dad so I've just never really refered to him as dad. He tries to get me too but I prefer Max." He explains. 

"Oh," Eiji says, not knowing how to reply.

"I need to go get my stuff out my lockers. They're calling him now to take me home." Ash sighs. 

They walk to Ash's locker. The stares and whispers of other students are distracting for Eiji. Ash opens his locker with his less damaged hand, grabs his bag and slings it over his shoulder, groaning at how the clasp of the bag rested against his bruised body.

"Let me." Eiji offers, removing the bag from Ash and putting it on himself.

"Thanks." Ash says, appreciating the gesture. 

"Look like Lynx has gotten himself a new bitch,"

"Oh the new boy's a faggot too?"

"Hey, they look cute together? Don't you think?"

Ash can hear everyone making the unnecessary comments. He choses to ignore them, as always before he realises they are directed towards Eiji too.

"Hey there, you're new aren't you?" A deep voice says as they grab onto Eiji's shoulder. Eiji gasps at the sudden contact. He's even more shocked as he is pushed against the lockers by the two large hands which press against his collarbone.

"If you don't mind being his toy-boy why don't you be mine instead?" The boy smirks at Eiji, but Eiji is having none of it.

He kicks him straight in the groin with his knee. As the guy collapses to floor in pain he grabs Ash's wrist and takes them back to the office. So he knows how to fight back, Ash smiles.

"That was impressive. Remind me to never warrant any crotch-kicking from you." Ash jokes though he is probably serious if he truly thinks about it.

"Who was that guy?" Eiji asks, his tone somewhat angry.

"His name is Bull. He thinks he's the alpha male and shit and it's annoying as hell. Thinks he runs the place." Ash tells Eiji.

"What's a toy boy?" Eiji whispers, thought there aren't many people near the head teacher's office.

Ash pauses for a second.

"So you kicked the guy in the balls even though you didn't know what he said?" Ash asks stunned.

"I'm not going to let some guy push me against a locker am I?" Eiji grins. Eiji's aggressive side, Ash is a fan.

"He essentially suggested that you were good-for-nothing boyfriend who I just sleep with because you're pretty." Ash tells him bluntly, forgetting other beings have feelings as always.

"Do I really come off like that?" Eiji mutters, now concerned by the vibes he is giving off.

"Of course not. Fuck no. He's just being a dick as always. Don't listen to anything that comes out his mouth." Ash attempts to reassure him.

"Ok," Eiji says, half-convinced.

Suddenly Ash is aware by the fact that Max is being escorted to the Principal's office by the principal. He sees the disapproving look on his dad's face as he gets closer.

"Please come inside. You too Ash Lynx." The head teacher orates sternly.

"I'll see you soon," Ash waves to Eiji who just smiles back at him, mouthing the word 'ok' back at him.

"I'm sure you are aware of our fighting policy at this school. Your son here initiated a fight which lead to the injury of another pupil. Therefore we think it is best he be excluded for the rest of this week. Arthur too will be on exclusion but for less." The principal lectures.

"Understandable. I'm sorry for his behaviour. He will do all the sanctions required to return back." Max says on behalf of Ash who is sat on the chair more amused by his shoelaces than the ongoing conversation. 

"I'm glad we are on the same page Mr Lobo." The principal adds.

"How come Arthur gets less of a punishment?" Ash snarks.

"Excuse me?" The principal says, appauld by the question.

"I think it's best if we just head off now. Ash, come on." Max says awkwardly as he rushes himself and his son out of the room.

They head to the car in silence and Ash is mentally preparing himself for another good-boy behaviour rant. He knew Max was being reasonable but he was just bored of hearing the same thing repeated over and over again. 

As the car door shuts, Ash is surprised by what Max says first.

"So, is he the new boy you're gushing over?" 

"Excuse me what the fuck," Ash gapes, his mouth hung open widely.

"The Eiji boy you were texting all last night?" Max smiles.

"How do you know that?" Ash says stunned.

"I looked over your shoulder when you were sat texting on the couch." Max tells him.

"That's a violation of privacy." Ash states childishly.

"Well I'm paying for that phone so I'll look at what's on it as much as I like." Max taunts.

"Whatever." Ash huffs.

Max starts the car and conversation dies down. Ash is just waiting for him to bring up the incident. Which he doesn't for a while.

"You did it for him didn't you?" Max asks, facing Ash mid-way through the drive. Ash grunts in response not knowing what he was referring to.

"You fought Arthur because he said something about Eiji right? You haven't fought him since he messed with Yut-lung." 

Ash remains silent.

"You only ever pick fights with people when they wind you up or target your friends. You only ever fight for a purpose Ash." 

"Yeah, he said things about Eiji. Eiji's my friend so I had to show him the consequences of messing with my friends." Ash tells him.

"See? I know you pretty well I must say." Max announces, sounding self-satisfied.

"And you aren't going to tell me off?" Ash questions, puzzled by the unusually behaviour of his dad.

"I've always told you to fight for people you care for so… nope. Not today kiddo." Max chuckles, ruffling Ash's hair with the hand he's just taken off the steering wheel.

"That's not exactly what parenting is." Ash laughs. "So you lied to the principal then?"

"Of course. I don't give a crap what they have to say. I know my son." Max beams.

"Thanks Max." Ash replies.

"No problem son."

They drive on peacefully from then. Max insisted on stopping by somewhere to get a snack but Ash declines as it wasn't his usually time of eating and that always tends to trigger his past anorexic habits. Max regardless goes through a krispy kreme drive thru, hence why they are sat waiting at the drive thru window.

"You've got good taste." Max tells Ash as he takes the box of donuts from the worker's hands.

"I literally picked a glaze doughnut because it has the least calories." Ash claims.

"I was talking about doughnuts. I was talking about Eiji. He's a very cute one." Max winks, taking a doughnut out of the box and taking a large bite out of it.

"I don't like him like that." As soon as the words leave his mouth he realises how obvious it is he is lying.

"Yeah, not buying that lie." Max replies, taking the second bite.

"I've never met anyone like him before. He's cute, kind but knows how to kick a guy in the nuts too. It's like he was made for me." Ash sighs, before cringing at how gushy what he just said was.

"Looks like you're already head over heels for him," Max states obviously.

"I don't think he's into boys though," Ash says with uncertainty.

"Well the way he smiled at you back then suggests otherwise."

"He smiles likes that with everyone. Even Arthur." Ash exhales with defeat.

"I'm rooting for you son. I think you're wrong about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading! ♡


	8. Chapter 4~ Scary Movies and Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going to see the escape room sometime with my friends. It's a 15, and we are not I'm praying we don't get questioned. I'm bringing my friends who look 16 because I barely look 12.

"Where you off to Eiji?" Ibe asks as his walks into Eiji's room to see him with three different outfits laid out on his bed.

"The cinema with my friends." He replies. It is the weekend which means Eiji can say he's officially finished his first week of school abroad. He's liked it for the most part, his new friends being a significant factor of course. Lessons themselves are average with the exception of PE that Eiji is truly enjoying.

"Oh ok. Have fun then! Don't be back to late otherwise I'll get worried." Ibe tells him before closing the door behind him.

"Now which one to pick." Eiji hums. Then his phone starts ringing. It's Yut-Lung requesting to video chat. He accepts.

"Heyyyy~" Yut-Lung says happily as his pixelated face appears on the screen.

"Hi." Eiji says still looking deciding on what to wear. 

"What's with the puzzled face honey?" Yut-lung asks, his voice slightly distorted through the phone.

"I don't know what to wear." Eiji sighs.

"Extra tight jeans and a turtle neck. Really shows off the figure." Yut-Lung chuckles as he sips his Lipton Ice Tea with a metal straw.

"Yeah, I'll pass. I do have a turtle neck though." Eiji replies, fumbling through his closet. It is a pale pink one, similar to the hue of his naturally flushed cheeks. He holds up the shirt to the camera and Yut-Lung gives him an ok sign.

"This is giving me first date vibes. Why am I the wingman?" Yut-Lung whines.

"Yes because I'm definitely going on a date today." Eiji says sarcastically. He takes off his pajamas and puts on the turtleneck. He then realises he is on FaceTime with camera facing him.

"Oh my god!" He screams as he realises Yut-Lung can literally see his pratically naked body with the exception of some baby blue boxers. He presses the camera button off.

"You weren't looking were you?" Eiji says frantically.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to screenshot or anything. Nice ass by the way." Yut-Lung wheezes and Eiji flops onto the bed.

"Thanks." Eiji huffs, not meaning it at all. He proceeds to get changed, with the camera of this time. 

"I'm hungrryyy." Yut-Lung complains, twirling the strands of hair which framed his face.

"We are going to get food aren't we?" Eiji confirms.

"Yeah but I want food now."

"Then go get a snack." Eiji suggests.

"I can't be bothered to move. My velvet sheets are very comfortable." Yut-Lung sighs. "Oh shorter has just texted me. He's here to pick me up."

"Shorter?"

"Yeah. I like his motorcycle. Sometimes pretend it's mine. Biker guys are pretty cool."

"Nice strategy." Eiji snorts.

"Why thank you dear."

"I guess I'll see you at the mall in a bit." Eiji says. "I live close enough to walk."

"Okie. See you soon!" 

Eiji ends the call. 

 

"Cinnabon!" Skip cries as he spots the familiar looking stand.

"I can smell it from here." Shorter agrees. "Lets get some."

"I've never had one before…" Eiji admits which makes everyone, excluding Ash, gasp.

"My treat. For Eiji's sake." Yut-lung offers as he orders six different types of cinnamon roll.

They find a spare and somewhat clean table to sit at in the food court with their dessert. 

"Why did you get me one? You know I won't eat it." Ash asks.

"They are so delicious though, at least give them a go Ash." Sing says.

They open up the boxes with the rolls in them, the intoxicating smell of sugar and cinnamon becoming overwhelming. 

"Bon appetite!" Skip announces before everyone digs in. Eiji has never seen people so excited over food before. He grabs a small piece of one of them with his fork. He takes a bite, devouring it.

"It's so good!" He almost-shouts.

"He's been converted to our side." Shorter laughs, chocolate all around his mouth. Yut-Lung throws him a tissue.

Ash is mesmorised by Eiji's cute expression whilst he eats. The way his eyes go wide before scrunching up to enjoy the flavour.

"Ahhhhh." Ash says, holding a fork full of syrupy roll infront of Ash's mouth.

Shit. What do I do? Ash panics.

He opens up his mouth and Eiji feeds him the sweet. He faces away with embarrassment as Eiji giggles along with the others.

"I love Ash when he is flustered." Yut-Lung teases. 

"Under the bad boy exterior, we know there a little cutie pie inside." Sing cackles.

"Be quiet." Ash mutters.

"Sorry." Eiji apologies. 

"Sort out your lovers quarrels later." Yut-Lung disregards. "Now what movie do we see?" 

"I vote Escape Room. I'm in the mood for something spoopy." Shorter suggests. 

"What does spoopy mean?" Eiji questions.

"Spooky, like scary but this dumbass is being a cringey little shit." Sing says, putting shorter into a head lock.

"Scary films aren't ever scary though." Ash expresses.

"Sorry Mr Alpha Male." Yut-Lung says playfully.

"I get scared really easily." Eiji admits. "But I'm willing to watch whatever." 

"Your co operation is highly appreciated." Shorter winks.

"We are not watching some horror movie. Take your next date to it instead." Yut-lung sighs.

"If he can ever get one." Skip adds.

"Hey, that's just bullying." Shorter fake weeps.

"Sorry dude, you know I only speak honesty."

"If no one has any other suggestions. It's settled then." Shorter announces.

"Ugh fine. Is everyone else ok with it?

There is a mass mumble of sures. The group make their way to the cinema, getting stuck behind a queue of pre-teens paying in a annoyingly complicated way. 

"Six tickets for escape room please." Sing asks. 

"Are you all over 15?" The woman asks, directing the question to Eiji.

"Yes we are all 16." Sing says politely and she just gives them tickets along with 3 large buckets of popcorn because Shorter insists they need that many.

"Why does everyone think I'm so young?" Eiji says deflated. He has was it known as a baby face, even by Japanese standards, hence we looks like a 13 year old in the states.

"It's because you are short and have a baby face." Yut-Lung says blantantly. "Still jealous." 

"That just sounds patronising." Ash adds.

"It's a compliment in my eyes."

They walk into the theatre, screen 3 where the movie is being shown. It's filled with fellow teenagers, probably on dates. Ash is sure there will be at least somebody else he recognises here. They walk to the back as they have most of the back row.

"I'm excited. Remember to crap yourself girlies." Shorter laughs.

"Very funny." Yut-Lung rolls his eyes.

"Someone pass me some popcorn," Skip says and Shorter throws a handful at him.

"What the heck!" Skip yells, which makes everyone turn around. He apologises but no one seems bothered as the advertisement are still playing.

The seating order is as follows: Skip, Sing, Yut-Lung, Eiji, Ash and Shorter.

The movie starts. It isn't as terrifying as Eiji thought it would be but he does have to bundle up and look away at times. Ash, who is sat beside him, just wants to cuddle up and shake the nerves out of him. He hates seeing Eiji squirm. Yut-Lung shrieks several times, despite Sing's poor attempts to muffle the boy. Shorter and Skip are having a game of popcorn throw and catch, whilst result in everyone's laps being filled with kernels of either salty or stick sweet popcorn.

Unconsciously, when the tension in the film is high, Eiji grabs onto Ash's arm. This causes Ash to go into a state of extreme gay panic. Ash realises Eiji isn't letting go anytime soon so he doesn't mention it.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, Ash thinks. It just needs to end with a secret steamy makeout.

Ash is shocked when he realises what he was just thinking about. 

'What is this boy doing to me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡ Always appreciate your comments


	9. Chapter 9~ Laser Lips

"I'm not doing that ever again," Yut-Lung whines as they walk out of the cinema.

"You're just a scaredy cat~" Skip teases.

"Pussy." Sing snorts and Yut kicks him in the back of his leg.

"I told you I'm not good with horror stuff," Eiji admits. "I think Ash's arm is bruised right now."

"I've got thick skin, it's okay." Ash replies and Shorter just sends them a smirk.

"What to do next?" Skip hums, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor of the cinema exit.

"Shoppi-" Yut-Lung attempts to say before he is responded with a no by everybody except Eiji who is confused by why everyone decided to cut him off.

"Laser Tag, let's do that!" Shorter suggests

"I'll beat all of you." Ash smirks, clearly intrigued by the idea.

"That sounds fun. Skip? Eiji? Yut?" Sing asks.

"Always up for a game." 

"I'll have to change my shoes."

"I've never played before." Eiji says as too sets of hands grab his risks and drag him down the mall, the others following them closely behind. The stop outside a place called Magic Planet. It has the typical smell of bowling alley, stuffy and damp. It's dim as well and packed with children and fellow teenagers. They queue at the desk.

"Six tickets for one game of laser tag please," Skip asks politely. Yut-Lung signals for Eiji to come sit with him at a circular seat like those at a shoe store. Yut-Lung pulls out a pair of flat shoes and changes into those as running in three inch boots is not exactly ideal. 

"You came prepared," Eiji chuckles softly.

"You always need an extra pair of shoes for when you're feet start to hurt." Yut-Lung winks.

"We have to go to area 3," Ash tells the pair and they head into a small room where they are explained the rules of the game and suited up with the gear needed.

Eiji's eyes wonder over Ash as he was picking out one of the laser guns, holding them up and getting a feel of the grip of his fingertips for each one. How Ash manages to look decent in a hideous bulky vest is beyond Eiji. 

"I want that gun please," Yut-Lung requests and Ash throws it at him which makes the employee glare at them despite Yut-Lung catching it.

"Which one should I pick?" Eiji wonders as he hovers his pointed finger across the wall of laser guns. 

"I'd start with this one," Sing suggests. "Its not too heavy." 

Eiji takes the gun off the wall and holds it. He pretends to shoot Shorter, mimicking guns sounds as he does. Ash finds this unusual cute.

They are let into the room. It's almost pitch-black with the exception of a string of dull green lights which snake around the walls. There are ramps and objects for which to hide behind. 

"Are you ready?" The employee shouts and Shorter tells them they are, atleast twice as loud.

"Once the timer goes off, the game starts." They shout and the doors close.

"Good luck. I'm just going to skidaddle now." Skip says, rushing off to somewhere. 

The others run off too, except for Eiji. Ash notices this.

"You need to go hide by the way." Ash reminds Eiji.

"Who says I can't stay here?" Eiji smirks.

"Fair enough. Just know I don't lose laser tag." Ash boasts as he runs off, up the ramp Eiji assumes by the heavy footsteps.

The buzzing sounds goes off, signalling the start of the game. Eiji finds a place to crouch behind and locates himself there.

"Where are you?~" A creepy sounding voice cries. Eiji guesses it's Shorter though he can't really tell. He hears the platform above him shake. Suddenly their is a string of crap-crap-crap from somebody. Eiji hears the person screaming after that as they are being chased by Shorter. He identifies the scream as Yut-Lung's.

Eiji decides to come out of hiding and look for someone else. He stays crouched, not wanting to draw too much attention to his fluorescent vest. He sees the silhouette of someone which he thinks is Skip. He shoots him from the back, aiming at the censor. Eiji learns his aim is pretty shit. Skip turns around and runs after Eiji, but he is no match. After all, Eiji is an athlete. Eiji outruns him, losing him somewhere. Eiji walks backwards, gun out infront of him as he makes his way through the maze like walls. 

"Ahhhh!" He yells as he feels another person's back against his. It's Sing. They both takes shots at each other before running away to prevent more damage. 

Eiji comes into contact with Shorter next. They skillfully fire at each other.  
"You're good for someone who's never played before." Shorter says, flashing a thumbs up and Eiji. Eiji smiles before readjusting so he can aim at Shorter's censor before running off.

Ash's tactics are to be neither defensive nor offensive. He waits till he knows someone is approaching before he decides to come out of hiding. He hears footsteps as the ramp rattles near him. He decides to run to the top of the ramp, so that he can shoot whoever is coming up. However, the person runs at such a speed he instead gets knocked over as they collide at the top of the ramp.

As a pair of soft lips meet his.

The person on top of him gasps and Ash's mind goes blank upon realising who it is.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? I didn't mean to do... that." The Japanese apologises hurriedly. "I can't believe that just happened." 

Neither can I, Ash thinks. "I'm okay, how about you? I'm not exactly the best thing to cushion your fall." 

"Never mind me. You just slammed onto the ground." Eiji says worriedly. The others can hear the conversation so they make there way to wear Eiji is currently straddling Ash's hips.

"Get a room jeez," Sing grins and Eiji tumbles of of Ash in embarrassment. 

"We need to see if Ash's back is ok." He says.

"I already told you I'm fine." Ash reassures. "You're not exactly heavy."

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do Ash," Skip says suspiciously. He pulls out his gun and aims it directly at Ash's frontal censor several times.

"You cheeky bastard," Ash growls, slowly getting up and chasing Skip somewhere around one of the bends. Shorter and Yut-Lung scatters as well, leaving Sing and a huddled Eiji.

"Are you hurt or something? Was it my comment earlier?" Sing bends down and asks Eiji who is sat with back against the wall and knees tucked into his chest.

"I accidentally kissed Ash," he splutters. He does know why he is telling Sing but he has the urge to get it off his chest to someone else.

"Holy crap." Sing merely responds.

 

"What's up Ash? Can't aim today huh?" Skip taunts as Ash chases him half-heartedly across the grounds.

He can't concentrate despite being full of adrenaline. The event of Eiji's lips touching his, even though it was just a peck, gave him shivers. It replaced over and over again, teasing him. If only he could have seen Eiji's face. Stupid dark room.

"Nah, just saving my energy." Ash lies, firing a few lasers at Skip successfully. Shorter emerges from behind him, joining him in attacking Skip.

"Hey! This is teaming and that's unfair," Skip shouts from behind a few fake barrels.

"Bros gotta look out for each other," Shorter shouts back. 

Yut-Lung spies Skip behind the barrels at joins him,his footsteps so silent the others don't notice.

"Team?" Yut-Lung offers.

"You've got for yourself a deal." 

 

The lights turn on minutes after, signalling the end of the game. Everyone walks out panting from the high-intensity game.

"Oh man! I was so close." Skip sighs as he sees he's a few points behind Ash.

"Told you I never lose." Ash grins.

"Yeah, yeah." Shorter laughs, patting Ash on the shoulder.

"My mum is here to pick me up now, I'll see you guys soon!" Skip says looking at his phone screen.

"Which carpark is she collecting you at?" Shorter asks him.

"The pink one," 

"I've parked my motorcycle there, I'll walk with you." Shorter states. "See y'all later!"

The two leave along with Yut-lung whose uber has just arrived at another exit. Sing leaves with him, as they are neighbours and it would save him getting a ride from someone else.

This means Ash and Eiji are once again left together.

"Are you walking home?" Ash questions and Eiji nods, not looking him directly in the eye as he usually does. He's flustered, Ash concludes.

"Is there a bus stop near your place?" 

"Yeah, pretty much directly outside the apartment building." Eiji tells him.

"I'll walk you home then and just take the bus back home." Ash suggests and Eiji agrees. Ash knows he can just take the bus from the mall home but any opportunity to spend an extra fifteen minutes by Eiji is one he will take.

"About what happened earlier," Eiji begins. "I'm sorry you had to, you know, kiss me and everything."

"I didn't mind it." Ash blurts out automatically which makes him cringe.

"Huh?" Eiji makes a sound of disbelief.

"What I meant was, uh- it wasn't a-unpleasant or anything." Ash stutters,which is an extremely rare occurrence as it suggests he is thinking about the words he's saying.

"Ok," Eiji says awkwardly. They walk in a not tense but still stiff silence for a while before Eiji decides to ask Ash a random question.

"Can I ask you a kind of personal question?" Eiji sweats.

"If you want to,"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" 

Ash is taken aback by the question but answers it regardless.  
"No, I find guys attractive of course but I've never dated one."

"I see, I was just wondering." Eiji replies, looking away from Ash.

"That makes you the first boy I've kissed." Ash whispers into Eiji's ear.

"D-don't say such embarrassing things!" Eiji cries, cupping his face with his hands.

"You initiated the topic," Ash reminds him. Teasing Eiji is so much fun. His reactions are the best.

"Gross, look at those fags," a group of boys smoking cigarettes yells towards Ash and Eiji.

Ash's blood boils. That word makes him feel sick. 

"Ignore them," Eiji whispers to Ash as he flips them off which earns howls from the delinquents.

They walk off, with Ash smiling about how someone as cute as Eiji gave somebody else the finger. 

"I hate those people," Eiji huffs. "They need to grow up."

"You sound like Jessica." Ash laughs

"Jessica?" 

"My mum." Ash clarifies. 

"I hope that's a good thing." Eiji glares.

"It usually isn't but in your case I guess it is." 

"Oh, this is my apartment here." Eiji says as they are stood out the complex.

"Woah, you must be pretty well of then." Ash observes.

"I live with my god-father. He's a pretty famous photographer." Eiji tells Ash. That must be why Eiji's Instagram is so professional, Ash theorizes.

"Sounds nice. I guess I'll go return home to my snotty little brother and over protective parents." Ash jokes. 

"I don't have anything else to do today so, do you want to come over a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! ♡


	10. Chapter 10~ Confessional Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this chapter so short? Idk. But we are getting somewhere so ;)

"Ibe-san?" Eiji calls as he walks into his apartment, Ash waiting outside.

Eiji walks to the kitchen isle to see a note left on it.

"I've gone out for a meeting. I'll be back late so there are leftovers in the fridge, Ibe." Eiji reads aloud. "Looks like my uncle isn't home."

"Nice place," Ash compliments. It's spacious for an apartment, very modern with an open floor plan and trendy looking portfolios on the walls. This is a contrast to Ash's comfy, homey home.

"Ibe designed it himself. If it was left to me it would look a lot worse." Eiji giggles. "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Beer would be nice," Ash teases which makes Eiji glare at him.

"I've never tried alcohol before," Eiji says, handing Ash a glass of water.

"Wait till you go to any highschool parties," Ash smirks, seating himself on one of the bar stools. 

"I doubt Ibe-san would let me go to any of them," Eiji tells him. Ash loves the way Eiji refers to his guardian. He knows the -san part is an honorific Japanese people, but the fact Eiji still uses it when speaking English is somehow charming.

"That is why you don't ask," Ash explains. "I'm sure Max and Jessica know I sneak out but they just pretend it doesn't happen." 

"You're being talkative," Eiji blurts out. Is that a rude thing to say? 

"Maybe I'm just in the mood for it." Ash sighs. He doesn't know why his mouth is suddenly running with words. He's feeling at ease, he realises. Something about Eiji made him feel calm.

"There isn't really much to do in here so let's go to my bedroom," Eiji says nonchalantly. The sentence is innocent but Ash's mind wanders straight into the gutter.

Eiji's bedroom is quite large, almost twice the size of Ash's. It's pretty empty, probably because Eiji hasn't the time to decorate it yet. The walls are a pale blue, which seems to be a running theme for the room. Ash notices a string of Polaroid pictures attached to a piece of string which lace the wall by his bed. He glances at them. 

"They're my friends back in Japan." Eiji says. "And that's my mum, - Oh and my sister too." 

"Well you're sisters pretty cute isn't she?" Ash winks, though deep down he knows he finds Eiji more attractive.

"She's got a boyfriend so you've got no luck," Eiji warns, pretending to be stern.

"Over protective brother type I see,"

"I'm just looking out for her!" Eiji whines, sitting down on his bed.

"I'm like that to though. Michael is only 7 but if any kid fucks with him I'll beat them up." Ash hisses, completely serious.

"I hope no one messes with Michael,for their sake." Eiji laughs, implying Ash is intimidating.

"I'm a really that scary?" Ash asks mellow, joining Eiji on the duvet.

"I don't think so, I just think you've got an intimidating aura. It's kind of hard to explain." Eiji responds. "But you do tend to stare at people."

"I'm just observing." Ash utters.

"That makes everyone sound like paintings," Eiji jokes. 

Ash loves the vibe of the conversation. How it has no direction, no awkwardness. He loves the close promixity in which him and Eiji are sat. He just wants to make a move, brush his hands accidently against the boy's. After their 'mistake' of a kiss, Ash longs to touch him more.

"Hey, you okay?" Eiji asks worriedly, waving an arm infront of Ash's face. 

"Sorry. Just blanked out." He apologises.

"I'm sorry there isn't much to do. I don't have game consoles or anything yet." Eiji also apologises. "I guess I just wanted to talk with you more, get to know you better."

Why do you say such enticing things?, Ash wonders.

"There isn't much exciting about me," Ash states.

"That can't be true, I find you very interesting." Eiji says with his classic smile which makes Ash's heartrace increase unhealthily quick.

"Are you flirting with me Okumura?" Ash asks, leaning closer to him.

"N-no I was just umm." Eiji stutters.

"It's not very nice to play with people's hearts like this." Ash whispers into his ear which makes Eiji gasp. Ash retreats, realising he's crossed boundaries.

"Sorry, I shouldn't do that."

"Ash, can I ask you a question?" Eiji fumbles.

"Knock yourself out."

"How do I know if I'm bisexual?" 

Crap. Crap. Crap. Ash's brain seems to have unwired itself. 

"Are you attracted to guys?" Ash asks first after he's had time to process what Eiji just said.

"Not in general," Eiji starts. "But their is one person who has caught me eye." 

"Who?" Ash questions. His blood boiling at the thought that it could be anyone but him.

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


	11. Chapter 11~ Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've given up on my upload schedule. Instead I'll just make sure to update 2-3 times a week. Sorry about that! ♡

Ash believes his heart is on overdrive.

Eiji sits looking down, ashamed. Ash can sense the regret in the confession. He doesnt want him to regret it, he wants him to embrace it.

"I'm sorry, that pr-probably made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have said anything." Eiji mutters, still not shifting his gaze from his lap.

"No-no, it's fine." Ash breathes out deeply. "I think I like you Eiji."

He did it. He finally said it.

"What," Eiji manages to whisper. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No," Ash reassures. "I mean it."

"Oh," 

"Yeah,"

They sit awkwardly, both not willing to initiate the next sentence. 

"How do you know if you like someone?" Eiji questions, facing away from Ash. 

"I'm shit at romance, so I can only tell you from experience," Ash states. He two faces away from Eiji, despite Eiji nor being able to see him regardless.

"They're always on your mind. You notice little things they do or remember what they say. You get jealous when they talk to anyone else. You always wish you were near them whenever you aren't..." Ash says, sounding like a helpless romantic. 

Eiji doesn't respond. Maybe it's because he relates to most of what Ash has just said. Maybe he does like Ash. But is he ready for a relationship after his recent one? What will everyone think if he dates a boy? Will he upset his parents or Ibe? These thoughts deterent him from saying anything.

"Eiji?" Ash calls softly. "Talk to me."

He faces Eiji's back.

"I don't know what to say." He sniffs. "It's just all wrong."

"What's wrong?" Ash asks, wondering what about himself made this situation wrong.

"I've just broken up with somebody. I'm not supposed to even like boys. Yet here I am thinking I like you in a way that's new to me. But you probably don't even like me since…"

"Eiji, turn around." 

Eiji doesn't.

"Eiji,"

Eiji still doesn't.

"Eiji please," Ash cries with desperation.

He turns around this time, and Ash cups his cheeks and kisses him softly. Eiji doesn't respond at first but gradually returns the kiss. It's gentle and pure. Ash never thought another's man's lips could feel so soft. Eiji's pulls away first, looking into Ash's eyes.

"I think I like you Ash."

"I hope so. Does that mean we can do that more often?" Ash blushes, his heart fluttering at Eiji's words."

"I don't know. I only kiss people who I'm dating." Eiji sighs.

Ash's face goes blank. Is Eiji suggesting they don't be together?

"I'm asking you to ask me on a date, baka." Eiji laughs. He doesn't correct his slip up into Japanese.

"Don't do that. You scared me." Ash pouts. "But, Eiji, would you like to go on a date with me sometime." 

"Yes, I would." Eiji smiles. "Text me the details."

It all feels surreal to Ash. His new crush just said he likes him back. Crush feels like the wrong term, Ash thinks. He feels as though him and Eiji have a deeper connection in some weird way, but can't remember to term for it.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Eiji asks.

"It's up to you. I feel like we should keep a low profile though, homophobes can be pretty intense. Also don't want to ruin your little angel-boy reputation you've got going." Ash expresses.

"I think we should tell them, but only them. I don't want you to get harassed by anyone else." Eiji agrees. 

"What did I do to find someone as compassionate and cute as you, huh?" Ash sighs, laying his back down on the bed. "Must have done been good in my previous life."

"I'm really nothing special." Eiji says humbly.

"I disagree but I'm not in the mood to argue over it," Ash jokes. 

"I just can't believe this is all happening." Eiji says.

"I know."

"I don't even no how to date a guy." Eiji laughs. "I doubt you like flowers and expensive chocolates."

"Flowers make me sneeze." Ash adds. "But you have as much experience as me."

"How did you know like boys then?" Eiji asks.

"I think they're attractive, in the same way girls are I guess." Ash explains vaguely. He doesn't know how he knows.

"Are Jessica and Max okay with you being…" Eiji questions, his volume fading slowly as he realises he maybe should be asking.

"Yeah, they couldn't care less. Thank God. Otherwise I'll be the stereotypical gets kicked-out-of-the-house gay. Can't believe there are still people who still give a fuck about what genitalia people like." Ash rambles. 

"I hope my parents and Ibe accept me." Eiji says nervously. "Japan doesn't have as opened minded of a society like here."

"You know I'd beat up anyone who'd ever say anything bad about you right?" Ash tells Eiji. Not the most romantic sounding gesture but Eiji appreciates the thought of it anyways.

"Thank You, Ash."

They carry on to talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Recollections of Ash's dramatic middle school stories, Eiji's horrible haircuts and embarrassing stories about their friends.

"If you think Yut-Lung looks like a girl now, you should have seen him before puberty. Almost everyone thought he was a girl. He was prettier than all of them anyways." Ash recalls.

"How about Shorter? Has he always had a mohawk?" Eiji asks. Him and Ash are under the covers, shoulders touching each other and fingers intertwined.

"No, recent thing actually." Ash clarifies. "He used have just short spikey hair." 

"How about you?"

"My hair was short. But now it's like this. Probably a bit too grown out." Ash replies.

"I think it's nice like this." Eiji compliments as he runs his fingers tenderly through the blond strands of hair. Ash thinks it feels like bliss, he's ready to get use to this feeling.

"I'm glad you think you like me Okumura. Because I really fucking like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12~ Blackmail

"And his arms. Those fucking arms," Yut-Lung drools as he stares at Blanca, the gym teacher. Ash rolls his eyes. The pair are sat watching over Eiji's lunchtime athletics practice.

"Don't you dare judge. The way you are looking at Eiji isn't any different." Yut-Lung states, booping Ash on the nose.

Ash wonders whether he should tell Yut-Lung about him and Eiji. He knows that Yut-Lung is a sly bitch, but he does believe he'd keep the secret. 

"A penny for your thoughts," Yut-Lung sighs. "You've got that concentration face on."

"It doesn't matter," Ash brushes him off.

"Whatever you say Aslan." 

Eiji suddenly comes running up to them. He's sweating and very flushed in the cheeks with exhaustion. He rummages through his bag and hastily grabs his water bottle. He gulps the water down, tilting the bottle at an angle and Ash tries to think pure thoughts. 

"You were incredible." Yut-Lung compliments the boy, going in to pat him on the shoulder before retracting his hand upon realising how sweaty Eiji really is. 

"Thanks. I haven't jumped that high in a while. I'm having a good day it seems." Eiji gleams. 

One of Eiji's fellow jocks rushes over and throws him a pack of antiperspirant wipes. He gladly takes them and begins to pat the wipes against his forehead and neck.

"Hey guys," Yut-Lung hisses. "Do you think he's looking at me?" 

"Who?" Eiji asks looking behind him.

"Don't turn round you idiot." Yut-Lung exclaims. "Blanca."

"Nope, it's all in your head." Ash says blantantly.

"I swear he was. We made eye contact and everything." Yut-Lung gushes. 

"We really need to find you a boyfriend." Ash huffs. "One who isn't like double your age and probably married."

They head to the changing rooms so Eiji can change. Yut-Lung loudly complains about the stench of body odor, as he always does and Ash silently watches Eiji undress. This doesn't go unnoticed by the whining boy.

"Not very subtle are we?" Yut-Lung raises an eyebrow.

Ash looks at Eiji, who is now blushing under his intense gaze. Ash gives him a look which suggests he wants to tell Yut-Lung about… them. Eiji smiles delicately and nods.

"So you can read each other's minds now?" Yut-Lung gasps in disbelief.

"We have something to tell you." Eiji says, shuffling closer to Ash.

"We are dating." Ash announces and Yut-Lung goes blank. He then screeches at the the top of his lungs.

"FUCKING FINALLY. ASH IS NOT BEING AN AWKWARD LONER FOR ONCE. THANK GOD YOU FINALLY REALISED IT CAUSE I WAS SICK OF SEEING ASH THIRSTING OVER EIJI 24/7."

"Thanks?" Ash mutters.

"You'll have to explain the whole get-together story to me. All the details." Yut-Lung demands and Eiji giggles, agreeing to do so later.

"We haven't told anyone else yet, so don't tell anyone okay?" Ash clarifies. 

"Ok, ok." 

"I'm done so do you want to go to head to class now?" Eiji suggests. 

 

Yut-Lung is irritated. 

He's sat next to Shorter, in business studies. He wants to tell him about Ash and Eiji, he really does but he knows he can't. The thought of Eiji's disappointed face could make him cry. So he decides to stay quiet. 

"I think Sing likes Akira," Shorter says hushed, nudging Yut-Lung. The pair are sat laughing amongst themselves.

"Yep. That's for sure. I like to bully him about it." Yut-Lung scoffs.

"Meanie." Shorter pouts.

"Hey Kitten," Arthur whispers, swinging back on his chair in order to get close to Yut-Lung.

"Piss off Arthur, your presence makes me sick." He spits.

"Someone is feisty today. You should try being a bit more submissive like when you are…"

"Shut the fuck up." Yut-Lung whisper-shouts. Shorter offers to swap seats so that Arthur can't get too close.

"Overprotective much? Is this your new man?" Arthur says.

"Stop trying to wind him up." Shorter warns, annoyed by Arthur's attitude towards his friend.

"It's okay. You know I don't discriminate. Besides, I've got my eye out for someone else as well." Arthur hints.

"Well I sure pity them." Yut-Lung says bitterly.

"You know them pretty well so I'd appreciate if you'd stop bad mouthing me. They'll think I'm a bad person otherwise."

"Don't you dare mess with Eiji." Shorter says aggressively, realising it must be him.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to your dear friend Ash? Isn't he doing the same thing?" Arthur poses.

"I'd much rather Ash be with Eiji then you." Shorter retorts. "Atleast Ash isn't a player." 

"You three, be quiet or I'll give you all detentions." The teacher threatens sternly. They stay quiet for the rest of the lesson, well Yut-Lung does anyways. He smirks to himself, knowing that Arthur has no chance with his precious friend Eiji.

They are dismissed from the class. Shorter heads a difference way since he doesn't do French likes Yut-lung does. Yut-Lung realises someone is behind him, following him. He turns around and to see Arthur trying to edge his way closer to him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Yut-Lung sighs. "I don't want to speak to you." 

"Can we not do this? Let's just put the past behind us." Arthur says, Yut-lung thinks it sounds insincere. 

"I'll pass." 

"How about I ask you a question. If you answer it, I'll stop bothering you." Arthur tries to bargain.

"Sounds suspicious." Yut-Lung laughs.

"Yes or no?" 

"Go ahead. What do you want to know?" Yut-Lung asks, prepared to answer some risque questions.

"Are Ash and Eiji dating?" 

Yut-Lung stops walking for a second. He's knows he has to say no, so he does.

"No. Still doesn't mean you have a chance though." Yut-Lung says sassily.

"Well then, I need a favour then." Arthur adds.

"And since when have I agreed to do anything for you again?"

"A little bit of blackmail always works." Arthur says scarily. He whispers into Yut-lung's ear.

"Find out if Ash and Eiji are dating. If you don't, I have those pictures and videos you sent me back then. It would be real shame if everyone saw them, don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! ♡


	13. Chapter 13~ Princess and his Knights

"Hey Yut-Lung!" Sing yells as he steps into the French classroom. Yut-Lung merely nods, feeling slightly nauseous after Arthur's threat.

He pulls out his chair and sits down, breathing heavily as he does. Sing wants to ask him wants wrong but the teacher has their eyes on him so he decides to save it for when they aren't looking. 

Arthur's words are replaying in Yut-Lung's mind. How could someone think to share something so private, so vulnerable? He regrets ever sending such intimate pictures. You never know who you can trust. 

Yut-lung's leg begins to quiver uncontrollably under the desk. Sing notices this and places his hand on Yut-Lung's knee, mouthing the words "let's go." 

"Sir, Yut-Lung looks like he's going to be sick. Can I take him to the nurse please?" Sing asks. The teacher scoffs but agrees suddenly when looking at Yut-Lung's ghastly complexion. The walk down the halls and to the nurse's office, which is unsurprisingly empty. Sing wonders whether she is ever there. 

"What's wrong?" Sing asks calmly as Yut-Lung lays down on the bed.

He stays quiet. Not saying a word. Trying to avert eye contact with Sing who is looking at her worriedly.

"Yut-Lung, are you sick or upset?"

Sing huffs, after being ignored for a second time. He pretends to walk out the door, knowing Yut-Lung will call out for him to stay.

"It's Arthur," Yut-Lung sobs. "He's threatening me." 

"What for?" 

"He says if I don't find out whether Ash and Eiji are secretly dating he will share all the… private videos and pictures I sent him." Yut-Lung sobs, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Why the fuck would you send him nudes Yut?" Sing scolds. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. But why don't you just say they are not?"

Yut-Lung sighs. "It's because they are. I'm not supposed to tell you this, they wanted to do it themselves but they're are thing now. If Arthur found I had lied to him it would be even worst." 

"Well, shit." Sing groans, running his hands through his hair. 

"Do I tell them?" 

"Who?" Sing responds.

"Ash and Eiji." 

"I don't know Yut, maybe. Don't tell them you told me. I'll promise to act surprised when they tell me." Sing says, lightening the mood a little.

"Thanks Sing."

"Listen, if he tries to pull any shit on you I'll beat him to a pulp. And you know Ash, Shorter and maybe even Skip would too." Sing reassures, patting the smaller boy on the shoulder.

"I feel like a princess with all my knights," Yut-Lung acts out dramatically, waving his hand like royalty.

"You are a princess. A spoilt, shitty one." Sing jokes, sticking out his tongue. 

 

"My bestfriend finally got himself a man!" Shorter cheers happily at the lunch table before Skip tries to hush him a little. 

"Congrats guys!" Skip says enthusiastically.

"That was unexpected but expected at the same time." Sing says, noticing Yut-Lung's grateful slight smile.

"I'm so excited to third wheel." Shorter laughs, nudging Eiji in the shoulder who grins back at him.

"Please don't. Besides, it's not like I'm suddenly going to abandon my friends." Ash speaks monotonously, but it is arguably one of the sweetest things he has said.

"I can see Eiji has brushed off on you." Skip beams. "You're finally learning how to be nice."

"Piss off."

"Welcome back Aslan."

"Are you okay Yut-Lung?" Eiji asks quietly. Eiji notices how quiet he has been the entire conversation, prodding his food with a fork.

"I'll tell you about it later. I'm fine for now." He says briefly. Eiji can hear the way he is trying to cover up his emotions. He hugs Yut-Lung, not knowing what else to do.

"I think you better give Ash here a hug too, wouldn't want him getting jealous. It's scary as hell." Shorter chirps in. Eiji complies and hugs Ash, who hugs back eventually after getting past the initial awkwardness of being watched intensely by his peers.

"This is too cute." Skip giggles. 

"You're making me embarrassed,' Eiji says in a baby-voice. 

"That's not very nice is it now?" Arthur adds as he walks by the table, eyeing Yut-Lung in particular.

"He was definitely looking at you Yut-Lung. Is that what's wrong?" Ash interrogates.

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell you." Yut-Lung mutters.

"Arthur wants to know whether you and Eiji are dating and he asked me to find out. He said if I don't he will leak…" 

"Nudes," Sing finishes.

"I'll go break the phone." Shorter offers, sounding completely serious.

"Or I'll just tell Arthur we are dating. It'll get him off our backs then." Eiji suggests.

"You haven't known Arthur as long as we have. He's very persistent." Sing explains.

"Who cares? If he tries to do anything, I'll fight him back." Ash growls. 

"But, what if he leaks the videos or pictures anyways," Yut-Lung says shakily. "I'm scared."

"Shouldn't have sent them in the first place." Ash states.

"Fair point but we need to delete them somehow, so he doesn't have material to black mail us with." Sing says.

"This sounds like operation get Arthur's phone." Shorter raises a brow.

"I guess it is." Ash replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14~ Mission in Progress

It's the next morning and Ash, Eiji, Shorter, Sing, Skip and Yut-lung and crowded suspiciously together in the corner of the homeroom. Arthur looks over at them, analysing the proximity between Eiji and the blonde. He concludes it's close, undoubtebly, but still far enough apart for them to be just friends. He swings back on his chair, whistling to some song he can't really remember the name of.

"I say we just tackle him and empty his pockets." Ash suggests and Eiji sighs.

"That's subtle." Eiji says sarcastically, yet it still sounds so soft. 

"We need to just get the phone off of him, delete the stuff and get it back safely without him realising." Sing states.

"How is he not going to realise his phone is missing?" Skip reminds them.

"Distraction." Shorter replies. "Or sneak into the changing rooms whilst he has football practice and take it."

"The second idea is actually genius." Yut-Lung cries, making fellow students turn their heads towards the huddle.

"Does he have football practice today?" Eiji asks.

"Yeah." Ash hums.

"Sorted then. We just find his bag, assuming he will keep the phone in there for safe keeping, delete the pictures and voila." Yut-Lung smiles, self satisfied.

"This sounds too easy to be true." Sing says with a hint of suspicion. 

"Well many things are supposed to be simple every once in a while," Yut-lung smirks, making it sound like some inspirational quotation.

"Wow, being a rich, attractive teenager must be sooooooo difficult." Skip teases.

"Having to tie that pony tail extra tight for daddy Blanca, the struggles." Ash rolls his eyes.

"Hey! This isn't a bully-me session." Yut-Lung pouts.

"Atleast I'm nice," Eiji winks.

"You've always been my favourite dear." Yut-Lung says, ruffling Eiji's hair. 

 

"Ok, which one is his bag?" Shorter asks loudly in the changing room. The football team are currently doing training which gives them time to search.

"It's a black and white checkered backpack, a vans one." Yut-Lung mentions with detail.

"Found it!' Skip announces. He unzips it and fishes for the phone. He pulls out the gold iPhone and waves it about, which gives Eiji anxiety.

"Great." Yut-Lung says, holding his palm out for the phone.  
He turns on the screen, but the phone doesn't light up. 

"It's out of charge." 

"Well that's fantastic," Ash sighs. " What do you want to do now then?" 

"We will obviously have to take it. Charge it up and just hand it in somewhere saying we found it." Shorter schemes.

"When did you become useful?" Sing asks.

"Guys, I think they're coming back." Eiji announces. Skip scrambles to zip the bag, propping it back in a similar manner to how he had found it.

"Hurry, let's go. Act normal." Sing says, walking first out of the changing room door casually. After all he did sports, so seeing him in the changing rooms during lunchtime isn't out of the ordinary. The others follow, getting questionable look from the footballers. Arthur strolls past them, stopping to put a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"Are you any good at football?" He asks. "I'd think it would be cool if you could come to training."

"Maybe, I'll consider it." Eiji replies politely,though he knows he can't kick a ball for shit.

"Great. See you around." Arthur responds, smiling back at Eiji. Ash looks at him angrily, possessive over his new boyfriend and Yut-Lung can be heard gagging.

"Let's just hope he doesn't suspect us when he realises his phone is not there." Sing says once they leave the changing rooms, going outdoors. 

"Does that mean you're going to take it home to charge?" Skip asks Yut-Lung for clarification.

"I mean I would but I don't have an iPhone." He trails. "So I don't have the correct charger."

"I do." Ash states. "But don't you think I'll be taking the phone home and doing the dirty work."

"How about we all go to Ash's house and hangout. Then Yut-Lung can sort out this ordeal and we won't have to worry about it?" Shorter chips in.

"We can't just invite ourselves over." Eiji says. "Isn't that rude?"

"Trust me when I say Max and Jessica give no craps. They'll be glad to see I still have friends." Ash reassures. "I'm free after school today."

"So am I."

"Sure."

"You know I have a spare key." (Shorter stole it, he wasn't give it).

"I'll have to let Ibe-san know." Eiji replies, texting his uncle. 

"Must be nice having guardians who acknowledge you." Yut-Lung whistles.

 

"I'm home." Ash shouts. The others way behind him in the doorway, not wanting to intrude just yet. 

"I've brought friends over. We won't bother you." He adds and everyone steps in and takes of their shoes. A blonde lady woman with curled hair walks out of the living room to greet us. It's Jessica. Alongside her is a small boy, aged seven. Eiji assumes it's Michael, Ash's younger brother.

"Michael!" Shorter shouts happily, crouching down and spreading his arms out. The boy runs up to him and Shorter swings him around. 

"Shorter and Michael are close." Ash whispers to Eiji. "He knew him when he was just born." 

"Remember me?" Yut-Lung asks Michael who is being tossed around in Shorter's arms. 

"Yut-lung." He says cutely. "You look like a princess." 

"You are by far my favourite child." Yut-lung smiles. 

"It's nice to see you again, Shorter, Skip, Sing, Yut-Lung…" Jessica begins to list. "I don't believe I've met you before." 

"I'm Eiji. Eiji Okumura." Eiji introduces himself politely, beaming at her friendly.

"My goodness that smile." She gasps. "You wouldn't happen to be interested in modelling would you?" 

"Jessica. Can you not harass him now?" Ash says, as if she pesters his friends often. 

"Jessica's a photographer." Skip explains. "We've all been her model at some point." 

"My uncle's a photographer too." Eiji adds. 

"Will I know him?" She asks.

"His name is Shunichi Ibe. He's pretty well known." 

"No way. I'm currently working on a project with him. So you're the adorable nephew he never shuts up about!" She says with a sense of realisation. Eiji blushes at this.

"Enough socialising with my mum now." Ash says boredly. "Put Michael down and let's go to the basement." 

"Awwwwww." Michael whines. "Bye bye everybody." He says returning back to Jessica's side.

 

"Give me the phone, I'll just go put it on charge before we get distracted." Ash suggests. He goes to his bedroom whilst the others head to the basement. It's very spacious with a few bean bags, a couch, coffee table and large flat screen tv hung on the wall opposite.

"This is so cool!" Eiji expresses, not use to seeing basements as majority of Japan houses don't have them.

"Weeeeeeee~" Skip yells running up and flinging himself onto a bean bag. Shorter runs up after and does the same, landing on top of Skip.

"Owww. I think you've just broken my back." He whines.

"Oopsie." 

"Why is there a guitar here?" Sing wonders, pointing to the acoustic guitar leant up against the wall in the back corner.

"Maybe Ash is secretly a musician." Yut-lung says.

"Nah, It's just you who is a music nerd." Shorter concludes. 

"I play the piano." Eiji admits.

"Stop being talented Eiji." Shorter jokes and Ash comes down the stairs to join them.

"It's Max's guitar. He's not bad at playing." Ash tells them.

"Guess my guitar playing Ash isn't a reality." Yut-Lung sighs.

"Sooo, what should we do?" Skip hums. 

"I know. Let's play a game." Shorter suggests.

"What game?" Sing and Eiji ask in unison.

"Truth or Dare, obviously."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you any suggestions for the truth or dare please suggest them in the comments.


	15. Chapter 15~ Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for pratically abandoning you all :/ I'm back now.

"I think I know how to play this," Eiji says happily, crossing his legs.

"Do we really have to play this?" Ash moans, stretching his legs on the brown leather couch, laying his limbs over Shorter who is slouched on the edge.

"Yes." Skip hums. "Now, who's going first?" 

"I'll go first." Sing offers. He ponders for a moment, scanning over his friends to pick his victim.

"Shorter. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously." He grins cockily.

"Allow the player on your right to draw whatever they want on your forehead with a sharpie." 

"Oh fuck yes." Ash laughs, hopping off of the couch and scavenging for a sharpie in a box of miscellaneous crap. He takes it out with pride and begins to draw two circles and a longer shape.

"Really, Ash?" Eiji giggles. 

"He's drawn a dick hasn't he?" Shorter sighs.

"Mmm hmm," Ash hums, popping the lids back onto the sharpie. "I truly am an artist."

"My turn." Shorter says as he opens up his phone camera to see the specimen now inked on his forehead. "Yut-Lung, truth or dare?".

"Ummm~ Truth." He replies. "I'm an open book."

"If you could swap lives with one of us who would it be? Also, who would you least likely swap lives with?"

"Easy. I'd swap my life with Sing's. He's muscular as hell and six foot two. I'm curious what it would be like as a more masculine man." Yut-lung explains. "No offense Eiji darling, but I can't imagine having to kiss Ash Lynx. So not you." 

"Rude." Ash kicking Yut-lung who is sat on the bean bag in foot reaching distance.

"Ladies stop bickering." Skip jokes.

"Okie, my turn to ask now~" Yut-Lung says suspiciously. "Eiji, truth or dare?"

Eiji hesitates. He's usually one to pick dare but he has a gut feeling that Yut-Lung is about to ask him to do something either embarrassing or not family friendly. 

"Um, truth?" He replies, deciding to pick a safer option. Or so he thinks.

"What's something you wish you had never seen?" 

Suddenly the memories hit Eiji and his hue slowly turns to one similar to a strawberry.

"My friend's yaoi manga collection." He admits. 

"What's that?" Ash asks, as he is not familiar with the whole anime/manga culture. 

"Jesus Christ." Yut-Lung sighs, combing his fingers through his silky black hair and leaning back on the beanbag and laughing hysterically.

"Nadia owns them too, dude. I'm seen what they are like." Shorter sighs.

"No one has explained what they are yet!" Ash reminds them.

"Would you like an example?" Shorter smirks. "I could find one for you." 

"Yeah, is it really that bad?" Sing asks too, clueless as to what they are referring too.

Shorter finds an explicit page of a random manga online and shows it to the group. Sing winces and Skip dramatically covers his pure eyes. Ash merely shrugs and asks " Is that what you're into Eiji?"

With Yut-Lung continuously wheezing, Eiji replies saying "No no no, I didn't know what they were and she just told me to read them, and I did and-" 

"Watch Ash resort to yaoi for relationship advice," Yut-lung cackles. Ash proceeds to kick the boy once again in the stomach causing him to yelp.

"Is it Eiji's go now?" Skip asks, attempting to deter the subject to something slightly more wholesome; which it does only because Eiji is the one asking.

"Sing, Truth or Dare?" 

"Dare, I trust you enough to not make it that weird." 

"Sing, sing us a song." Eiji giggles at his own pun.

"I can't even sing!" Sing huffs. "But you better be ready for the performance of your life." 

Sing begins to murmurs the lyrics to Criminal by Britney Spears, a request by Yut-Lung. It's not that bad, Eiji thinks,just a bit off key and flat a times.

"Ok. Skip, Truth or Dare?" Sing questions, seating himself back down on the floor as neither the couch or beanbag prop up a substantial amount of his long limbs.

"Dare." 

"Switch clothes with Yut-Lung, you can switch back once I get a picture." 

"I don't like you anymore." Skip laughs. "Come on, Yut-Lung."

"I didn't consent to dressing like a straight boy today." He whines.

"I pity Skip more. Those leather pants look tight." Shorter points out. 

"You should get Yut-lung's boots too!" Eiji chimes in. Shorter immediately runs upstairs to get there shoes from the front of the house where they had taken them off.

"Not you too Eiji. You were my favourite." Skip pouts. 

"Don't look perverts." Yut-lung says as he strips of his crimson blouse. 

"You act as if we all haven't seen each other naked before." Shorter adds.

"That's sounds stranger than it should." Sing says with uncertainty. 

Yut-Lung throws his clothes over to Skip and he does the same. The others have their eyes clothes to not ruin the surprise.

"These are really tight, how do you breathe Yut-Lung?" Skip exclaims as he tries to shimmy himself into the elastic like pants. 

"Beauty is pain, baby." 

"I'm going to need assistance with these shoes. My feet aren't made for this." 

"Be careful! Those were expensive. Let me help." 

"Are you two done yet?" Shorter asks impatiently.

"Almost." 

"Ok, you can look now." 

The group open their eyes and harmoniously burst into a fit of laughter. Sing takes images of them both. Skip looks noticeably uncomfortable in his attire, thought the leather really helps to define his slight muscle definition. Yut-Lung on the other hand just looks very relaxed with the exception of the full face of makeup.

"Looking snatched." Ash says in the most unexpressive tone which makes it even harder for Shorter unable to suppress his laughter.

"I don't like this." Yut-Lung sighs. "It's comfy but I does nothing for the figure." 

"Comfort over fashion." Sing states.

The two swap back into their outfits. Skip relieved he can return to actually breathing fully once again.

"Because I'm feeling mean, Yut-lung truth or dare?"

"Dare." He replies boldly.

"Go wash off your face of makeup."

"No way, Skipppp" Yut-Lung protests. "Then you'll have to see my natural face."

"Go on." Ash encourages. "It's been a while."

Yut-Lung stomps off to the bathroom. He returns down the stairs with his hands covering his face. 

"It can't be bad." Sing says kindly. Yut-Lung reveals his fresh face to the group and no one says anything at first.

"You're beautiful Yut," Eiji expresses. "Really, you're stunning." 

"Whoops, guess I'm gay now." Sing says, clearly joking.

"See, you don't have to be so insecure." Skip adds. "I just wanted to prove something."

"Has this just become a boosting Yut-Lung's self esteem session?" Ash sighs.

"Yup." Shorter replies.

"Ash, truth or dare?" Yut-Lung smirks.

"I'm going to regret it either way aren't I?"

"Mmm hmm," 

"Fine. Dare."

"Kiss Eiji passionately for a minute." 

"Spicy." Shorter hisses.

"I'll get the camera ready." Skip adds.

"Only if Eiji allows it." Ash says, looking at Eiji for confirmation. He nods shyly and Ash makes his way over to the beanbag where Eiji is sat and grabs his face. He kisses him slowly at first, caressing his cheeks before deepening the kiss. He begins to play with Eiji's ear which makes Eiji blush even more. Shorter and Sing wolf whistle and Yut-Lung sits content behind Skip watching though the phone camera.

Suddenly footsteps are heard against the stairs. It's Michael. Ash and Eiji immediately stop when they notice and Jessica appears to. She sees the boys in a suggestive position, her son pressed closely on top of the guest. She says nothing but winks at them and places her finger to her lips. She takes Michael with her and closes the basement door.

"If he hadn't come in I'm scared how far you two would carry on." Sing laughs.

"Kinky." Yut-Lung whispers.

Eiji hides his head in Ash's shoulder with embarrassment. Ash too is flustered though he tries his best not to show it. They enjoy each other's embrace as though the others aren't there watching them closely.

"Oh, I think my phone is done charging!" Yut-Lung announces.

"Great, now let's finish this mission off finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


	16. Chapter 16~ Pizza with the Pals

"Guys…" Yut-lung mutters.

"What is it now?" Sing asks scooting closer to the boy.

"I don't know the password."

The room goes silent for just a moment.

"WHY ARE WE SO FUCKING STUPID." Ash yells, standing up to repeatedly bang his head against the brick wall of the basement.

"I-I think I'm gonna cry." Shorter wheezes, clasping his stomach.

"We could just guess." Eiji suggests.

"I've tried all his old passwords already." Yut-lung sighs, flopping into Sing's lap. 

"How come you know his old passwords?" Skip asks.

"A magician never tells his secrets." Yut-Lung grins. "But the dick changed it so I have no idea what it is." 

"Have you tried his birthday?" Eiji asks, trying to be useful in the situation.

"Its letters, not numbers." Shorter replies.

The group go on for hours trying to guess the password. Getting locked out several times and having to wait ten or however many minutes until they can try again.

"I give up." Yut-lung screams. "Eiji, can you p-"

The familiar clicking noise of a phone being unlocked is heard.

"Oh my god. The sick bastard." Yut-Lung gags.

"What did you put?" Shorter asks eagerly.

"I accidently typed Eiji when calling his name and boop it opens." 

"Do I have permission to beat him up?" Ash says all too seriously.

"There's not need. I'm only yours anyways." Eiji replies flirtatiously. Skip, Shorter and Yut-lung squeal whilst Sing just flashes Eiji a thumbs up.

"Be careful. I think that's gone straight to Ash's…" Shorter says cheekily.

"Oh shut up." Ash scolds. He scooches closer to Eiji and hugs him from the back, placing his chin in the crook between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. 

"Found em." Yut-Lung announces. "Time to delete." 

His fingers hover over the photos and videos and he breathes out with relief as he presses the trash icon.

"Good. Now promise you won't be sending anymore, inappropriate content, ok?" Sing warns, sounding oddly parental.

"Yes, dad." Yut-Lung responds in a mocking tone. "But if it's Blanca I can't make any promises…"

"Can I remind you that that is i l l e g a l," Ash spells out.

"Let a boy dream, ok?" 

"Ash doesn't understand because he's not single anymore." Skip teases.

"It seems you guys have been wanting Ash to date someone for a while," Eiji giggles.

"Mmm hmm. And you are perfect Eiji." Shorter says approvingly.

"If Ash ever hurts you I'll fuck him up." Yut-Lung mimics in an exaggerate deep, manly voice. 

"You're built like a twig, Ash could snap you in a second." Sing reminds him. Yut-Lung opens his mouth to retort but shuts it when he realises he's right.

"Ash used to beat up the bullies who targeted Yut-Lung you know?" Skip tells Eiji.

"Really?" Eiji says surprised.

"Ash stuck up for all of us. Even Sing." Shorter adds.

"Why did you guys get bullied?" Eiji asks seriously, saddened to know his new friends had suffered previously.

"I used to be really short. Extremely short." Sing explains. "And now I'm a giant so people have left me alone."

"Yeah. People teased me because my English wasn't the greatest at first, I moved to the states not speaking much except what I learned from school in China. My accent used to be really thick and I got mocked for it." Shorter says.

"I was a really anxious kid before. I was too scared to approach everyone so people just thought I was shy and I never stuck up for myself." Skip tells him.

"I look like a girl." Yut-Lung summarises sweetly.

"People are so mean." Eiji pouts. 

"Boys." I voice calls from upstairs. "You staying for dinner?" 

"I didn't realise it was this late already." Eiji says.

"You know I'm staying if Jessica is cooking." Shorter says casually, crossing his legs.

"You can come down Jessica," Ash tells her and she stands by the bottom of the stairs, not wanting to fully intrude.

"I was thinking of ordering pizza because I can't be bothered to cook actually. Sorry Shorter." She tells them.

"It's okay, I'm over enough to experience your cooking soon."

"Are you sure we can stay for dinner? It wouldn't be too much-" Eiji blabbers.

"Nonsense. Just know I'll be wanting a little explanation as to what was going on earlier." Jessica winks. "I'll go get a menu and see what the others boy wants first." 

"You're mum is so nice." Skip compliments.

"You'll regret saying that if you ever see her bad side. But yeah, for the most part she is pretty chill." Ash admits.

"Ughhhh, I didn't bring my lactaid. Goodbye stomach." Yut-Lung announces.

The pizza arrives about an hour or so later. They've ordered a feast of pizza, garlic breads and chicken wings with copious amounts of dip. Yut-Lung offers to pay for it as he is a wealthy boy after all, but Jessica declines of course.

Shorter takes it upon himself to take the first slice of pizza, it's a classic double pepperoni and he salivates from the cheese pull off of the box.

"Itadakimasu," Eiji says suddenly, out of pure instinct. He thinks everyone is going to laugh but instead they repeat after him.

"It's so cute how the Japanese do that." Skip admires. "Only religious people say grace before meals here really."

"Man, chicken wings are legendary." Skip hums, very satisfied by the food he's consuming.

"American pizza is everything I imagined it to be." Eiji commentates.

"Greasy, heavy but delicious?" Shorter asks.

"Yep."

"Ash, try this man." Sing says, handing him a slice of the sausage and pepper pizza.

"You know I don't like sausages."

"You must do, since you're a bisex-"

Yut-Lung's comment is brought to a halt by Skip thankfully.

"You really don't eat much,' Eiji says. "Yet you're still taller than me."

"I don't want you to grow taller. You're fine the way you are." Ash tells him and Eiji smiles. Eiji puts a piece of the margherita pizza on Ash's napkin, encouraging him to eat it. He does, an even tries one of the barbeque chicken wings. Eiji notices the approving glances from Shorter who looks glad to see his friend eating a regular amount.

"I'm so full~" Eiji sighs.

"But dessert." Skip reminds. "There is always room for dessert."

"I've got ice cream in that freezer over there," Ash says, pointing to the box freezer. "Help yourself. Just don't take the orange creamsicles, those are Michael's favourites."

Skip, Sing, Yut-Lung and Shorter head to the freezer, looking for ice cream. 

"Not having one?" Ash asks Eiji fondly. 

"These jeans aren't going to let me." He laughs, refering to the skinny jeans he is currently wearing.

The others return back, via doing a forward roll over the brown couch and onto the floor.

"You should put Arthur's phone in your bag before you forget." Sing reminds.

"I don't think I should be the one to return it. It'll be suspicious then." Yut-Lung says.

"I'm not letting Eiji do it." Ash interrupts. "The creep is already fixated on him." 

"Possessive Aslan. I like it." Shorter smirks.

"Let me just hand it into the office then. I'll say I found it in the changing rooms. Believable." Sing adds.

"I love you sometimes." Yut-Lung thanks.

"No homo though." Sing reminds.

"Yeah yeah, sorry straight boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my children ^__^


	17. Chapter 17~ Grape Soda

"I found this phone in the changing rooms. Not sure who it belonged too." Sing says calmly, handing the phone to Blanca who is leant backwards on the chair behind his desk.

"Thank you Sing. I shall try to find it's rightful owner." He replies, taking a quick sip of tea out if his mug. "Can I ask you a question?".

Sing is taken aback momentarily but nods, turning around to face the teacher again.

"How's Ash doing? It's weird not having him around for practice?" 

"He's doing well. If only he could sort that temper of his." Sing says.

"I agree. You better not bail on me too Soo-Ling." Blanca jokes, they were casual like that despite being student and teacher.

"I wouldn't dare sir." He responds politely. Sing turns around once again to open the door before he hears Blanca call out behind him.

"You're friend Yut-Lung is interested in me isn't he?" 

Sing panics and just abruptly closes the office door. Well done, truly unsuspicious he applauds himself. He heads outside as it is break time, to see his friends huddled under one of the large trees which leaves created a surface of shadow. 

"Why are we in the shade?" Sing questions.

"Because Yut-Lung insists he's going to get skin cancer if he steps out into the sun without spf." Skip explains.

"He's been reading those stupid articles again." Shorter adds.

"Did you hand in the phone?" Eiji asks.

"Yeah. Blanca was there." Sing mentions. "He asked about you Ash, and you too Yut."

"He's always asking about me-"

"Are you fucking kidding?! He talked about M-E?" Yut-Lung squeals.

"Don't get too excited. He knows you're interested in him. He asked me if it's true so I just freaked and ran away." 

"My life is over." Yut-Lung sighs, falling into Eiji's legs, making his knees crack.

"You're being acknowledged." Skip says, trying to be optimistic.

"He just wants to secretly pine over him." Shorter states.

"Here I thought i was being subtle." 

Everyone begins to cackle hysterically.

"Not funny~" Yut-Lung whines. " Stop laughing Sing. I see you making lovey dovey eyes at Akira." 

Sing begins to feel his cheeks go warm a bit. Yeah sure, she is gorgeous, has the best personality and also makes the best jokes; but he doesn't like her…

"Whatever."

"I need a drink." Eiji says standing up. "Anyone want anything?"

"Milk please."

"Grape soda."

"I'll take a coke."

"That energy drink I like."

"Ash?"

"I'll come along with you. You seem to get creeped on whenever I'm not around." He says protectively.

"My man, how you are so smooth." Shorter says, winking at his best friend.

The two head off to the vending machine, leaving the others still in the cast of the tree.

"Oh look who it is," Lao snarks. 

"Piss of Lao. Are you missing your boss?Where's Arthur?"  
Yut-Ling smiles.

"Yut-" Skip warns hesitantly.

"I really can't have a decent conversation with you can I Lee?"

"Nope, I don't know why you bother."

"Maybe I'm wanting a truce." 

"Go away."

"Thats no way to talk-"

"Leave him alone!" Shorter yells suddenly. "Go find someone else to bother."

"What's this got to do with you, huh?" Lao says, grasping Shorter's collar and pulling him up so that they are looking directly at each other. Shorter shoves him away.

"I'm not fighting for no reason." Shorter reminds him. Lao walks off, indifferent to what just happened.

"You stayed calm. Really impressive man." Sing praises his usually hot-headed friend.

"God, but was it hard restraining myself from punching his shitty face."

"Why don't they leave you alone Yut-Lung?" Skip asks. "Is there something you haven't told us?".

"It's all in the past now. They bullied me like everyone else did. It's just they haven't grown up and moved on." He sighs.

"I'll beat them up and you know that, yeah?" Shorter says suportively.

Eiji and Ash return, Eiji handing Skips and Yut-Lung's drinks to them nicely whilst Ash proceeds to lob Shorter's coke at his forehead. He throws Sing's bottle to him but he manages to catch it.

"Lao just came over to irritate us again." Yut-Lung informs the couple. "He grabbed Shorter."

"Would've knocked him out." Ash says nonchalantly, sipping his fizzy lemonade. 

"Ash." Eiji scolds lightly. "You look cool when you're fired up though, so continue."

"Eiji getting cheeky, eh?" Yut-Lung smirks. "I approve."

"I say we get Akira and Sing together next." Shorter petitions.

"Absolutely not." Sing declines. "I think Yut-Lung has a better chance of getting a boyfriend than that happening."

"But that's practically impossible." Skip jokes and Yut-Lung pours some of his grape soda onto Skips hand which is placed behind him slightly as he leant backwards on the grass.

"Ughhh, now my hands are all sticky." 

"You deserved it." 

"I make a joke for once and I get this. I'm going back to being nice now." Skip exhales with defeat. 

The bell rings and the group mutually sigh as they stand up, patting themselves down to get the grass off of their clothes. 

"We've got gym next." Ash says and Eiji holds onto his arm. Yut-Lung grabs onto the other one jokingly. Ash just flicks his forehead.

"Whatever. I wasn't willing to be a side bitch anyways." Yut-Lung flips his hair over his shoulder.

"Debatable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	18. Chapter 18 ~ Picnics and Popsicles

Ash, Eiji and Yut-Lung stroll into the gym changing rooms. They overhear a conversation as they do.

"So, you get your phone back?"

"Yeah, someone found it and handed it."

"I'm suspicious."

"Whatever man, I got it back now and that's all the matters."

Awkwardly there isn't any other free place other than the ones next to Arthur and his friends. They place their bags down hesitantly and Yut-Lung immediately grabs his jasmine scented room spray and gives the room a hefty spritz.

"Oh for fuck sake Yut-Lung, now it smells like bath and body works." Lao curses.

"If you'd all learn to use some deodorant and take a shower more than once a week then I'll stop." Yut-Lung responds cheekily.

P.E is athletics. Long jump and triple jump to be specific. Eiji enjoys the lesson for the most part, mainly due to the encouragement he id receiving as he approaches the sand pit. He lands somewhat gracefully, putting his hands out to stabilise himself from falling over.

"Nice muscles dude." Someone compliments. Eiji thanks them, looking in the general direction of the sound. His arms have been getting slightly toned lately and it's seems his hard work is getting recognition.

"I can feel the jealousy radiating from you Ash. Calm your pheromones a little." Yut-Lung jokes, rubbing a frowning Ash's shoulder.

"I don't like people flirting with him."

"It's called talking."

"Well I don't like that either."

"That's your problem for having such a likeable, attractive and overly kind boyfriend." Yut-Lung states matter of factly.

"Eiji's just so perfect." Ash whispers to himself. But like many things, he's not the only one to hear it.

 

"Ahhh- it's so hot." Shorter yells. School has finished for the day, for the week actually, and the weather has changed from moderate to scorching.

"But it's such good weather for a picnic." Skip sighs, embracing the warmth.

"Let's do it!" Shorter exclaims.

"Huh?" 

"Picnic. Let's just go pick up some stuff from the convenience store and go sit at the park closeby."

"I'm down. But I don't have much money on me." Sing adds.

"I've got my back up credit card so don't you worry about that my dears." Yut-lung smiles.

"Let me just text my uncle and tell him I'll be home later." Eiji tells them. Eiji convinces Ash to do the same as he has a habit of not keeping his parents informed of his locations.

"Ok then, to 7/11 we go!"

"This is different to what it's like in Japan," Eiji says as he browses through the aisles of confectionaries. 

"How so?" Ash asks.

"Well, back in Japan they have kettles and microwaves so people can prepare their ramen or instant meals. You can also get fresh food at the counters, like dumplings or steamed buns."

"America isn't that advanced."

"Guys! There's ice creams. Come look." 

They all rummage through the popsicles and individual ice cream bars. It's very appropriate weather for the dessert and the group can't pass up on the opportunity. 

"What's this?" Eiji asks, unfamiliar with some of them.

"What you are holding there is an orange creamsicle. An American classic." Ash informs him. "Michael's favourite."

Eiji picks it up and look at the packaging for a while which makes the others suspicious.

"What's wrong?" Skip questions.

"American packaging is so bland." He laughs.

"We're just uncreative. Anyways, get whatever you want. My treat." Yut-Lung insists. " I'm going to go find the sandwiches."

Eiji and Ash follow him. Eiji places an egg sandwich into the hand held basket he is carrying. Yut-Lung proceeds to dump a few more sandwiches into the basket along with a salad with slices of avocado and small shrimps on top. 

"Thanks." Ash says.

"You won't eat anything if I don't get you it anyways."

The group pay up, coming to a grand total of about $25. As soon as they leave the store everyone fishes their ice creams out of the plastic bag Sing has been designated to carry.

"Mmm. It's good." Eiji hums as he tastes the orange creamsicle. Something about the way he is eating it entices Ash and whether it's the expression on Eiji's face or the sweat which is tricking down his neck, Ash is having impure thoughts.

"Want some?" Eiji offers Ash. Ash shakes his head and Shorter instead takes a bite out if it.

"Heyyyy." Eiji scolds. "It's mine." 

"My bad." Shorter laughs, realising how big of a bite he took out of the popsicle.

"Don't forget that it's an indirect kiss too." Sing smirks, looking directly at Ash.

Ash proceeds to kick Shorter in the back of the leg. They begin to play fight on the cobbled path leading to the green of the park.

"They are so childish." Yut-lung comments.

"Funny coming from you, isn't it." Skip jokes, ducking out of the way to avoid Yut-Lung's punch.

"You could have hit my magnum." Skip pouts.

Shorter finds a place for them to sit. It's underneath a large tree, partially covering them like a parasol from the burning rays of the sun. 

Sing unpacks all of their purchases, handing out the sandwiches and opening up the packets of chocolate and snacks and placing them in the centre of the circle they have formed.

However it seems they aren't the only ones to have this idea as many faces from school are also sat in the park. Arthur and his gang aren't to be seen thankfully.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend finally." Yut-Lung huffs. "School's a bitch."

"Well we've got two more years to suck it up." Sing sighs, opening a can of some energy drink.

"So long as I have you guys, I'll be fine." Skip beams, making the conversation more sappy and sentimental.

"I agree." Eiji chimes in. He edges closer to Ash so that their shoulders and knees are touching as they eat. Eiji notices how eagerly Ash is eating his salad unlike everything else.

"Is that salad really that good?" Eiji asks, turning to face Ash.

"Yeah. Want to try some?

Instead of handing over the fork he just kisses Eiji however there is a more overwhelming taste of orange creamsicle.

"Oh boy, that was smooth." Shorter praises.

"Someone's been watching too many chickflicks." Skip taunts. 

"He must have found my collection." Yut-lung smirks.

Eiji is sat flustered, aimlessly eating popcorn. They've never shown affection in public before. Though nobody probably saw, Eiji's heart is thumping. Ash's is too, but nobody needs to know that.

Eiji's phone pings and he checks it. It's a notification from a group chat he has been added on to. It's called "Jocks", and as suggested by the name, consists of the school athletes. He sees an image has been attached but it's yet to load. Once it does he drops his phone into his lap.

"Eiji. What's wrong?" Yut-Lung panics, being the first to notice Eiji's stressed expression. He hands the phone over to Yut-Lung and he gasps.

It's a picture of Ash kissing Eiji from moments ago. Taken from behind a tree nearby as seen by the branches which cover a bit of the camera lense.

"Who the heck did this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did this hmmmm? How's everyone going to react?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading as always~   
> Bye for now x


	19. Chapter 19~ Hot-headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's currently midnight and I've had to rewrite this chapter because I accidently pressed cut instead of copy when transferring it from my notes to AO3. I was so pissed but I hope it's still okay. Thanks for your patience.

"Show yourself fucker." Ash growls, standing up from his comfortable position. Shorter stands up too and grabs Ash's arm to try get him to calm down.

"I'm not going to calm down." Ash yells. He retreats upon seeing the hurt look on Shorter's face. He takes long, heavy breathes before sitting back down.

Sing picks up Eiji's phone, which is face down on the grass. He reads through the group chat messages. It's alot of shocked replies, but nothing alarming so far. Eiji has yet to save the numbers of people into his contacts so he's unable to identify who they are. 

"If it helps, I don't think anyones against it." Skip says, also reading through the text messages alongside Sing.

"Not the point. If people start sharing it around, who knows what people will say. There are some real homophobes around." Ash says with frustration. "I don't need Eiji experiencing any of that."

"Don't worry about me." Eiji reassures. "I will stick up for us." 

"I know. But what if they come after you. Physically. Try to beat you up or- I can't- I can't let that happen to you." Ash begins to sob. 

This surprises the crowd. Ash is never one to let hid guard down. Maybe because it's a sensitive topic, since Ash has been bullied about his sexual preferences for as long as he has know them himself. They look awkwardly at each other, not knowing how to comfort the distressed boy. Is he the type to want to be left alone? Or does he want consoling? Or should they-

Eiji hugs him. Hugs him in the most affectionate way. He puts his hand at the nape of Ash's neck, moving his boyfriend's head to rest snug on his shoulder. He uses the other arm to hold Ash, and begins to rub soothing circles of varying sizes onto his back. Ash's tears stop momentarily. He's never been held like this before. Sure his friends have hugged him but it's never felt so warm, so tender, so safe. He uses his free arms to grasp onto Eiji tighter. He doesn't want to ever let go. Eiji stormed into his life so recently yet he's made the biggest impact. 

"I think I'm going to start crying." Shorter announces, sounding on the brink of tears.

"I've already started." Yut-Lung sniffles, blown away by the wholesomeness he is witnessing.

The embrace ends. And Ash looks into Eiji's beautiful, deep eyes.

"Thank you. I love you Eiji."

Eiji smiles widely. He places his palms gently on the sides of Ash's cheeks, and wipes away the remaining tear drops which trickle down his face. He then kisses him. It's just a peck but it makes Ash's stomach churn.

"Thats the first time you've done that in public." Ash states, as Eiji is rarely the one to initiate any sort of public display of affection.

"Would you like me to it more?" 

"Oh god yes." 

"I can't tell whether to be happy for you guys or mildly jealous." Sing jokes.

"I'm happy to just watch from afar." Skip winks. 

"I bet after this someone's going to get invited to Ash's house and end up losing something." Yut-Lung says slyly, waiting for anyone to infer what he means.

"Oh, you little pervert." Shorter shakes his head, getting the reference to virginity.

"And now I get it." Sing face palms.

"I don't." Skip and Eiji say in unison.

"He's suggesting we're going to have sex." Ash whispers but everyone's so quiet its heard.

"Are we?" Eiji asks, raising an eyebrow. Taking aback by Eiji's spark of confidence, Ash just sits wide-eyed and red-faced.

"Don't seduce him like that Eiji. He will get the wrong idea." Shorter warns, placing a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"You make me sound like some sex addict." Ash sighs.

"Sounds like someone else." Skip whistles.

"If you are refering to me I'll beat your little ass." Yut-lung threatens. "Its been a while since I got some d-"

"Where is this conversation heading?" Eiji laughs.

"Well you see Eiji, there are the birds and the bees." Sing recites, trying his hardest to keep a neutral face.

"Birds and the bees?" Eiji asks confused, not familiar with the foreign metaphor. Shorter explains it to him, vulgarly mind you, but an explanation has been given none the less.

"Why is it birds and bees though?" 

"Who knows. I'm just having bad flashbacks of Max trying to explain the whole sex thing in the car one day when we are going back from the ice cream parlour." Ash cringes. "Bad times."

"Can't be as awkward as sex ed in class." Shorter reminds Ash.

"Ew. Can we move on." Skip suggests.

"Certainly." 

"Guys. You might want to see this." 

Yut-Lung shows the group his phone. Somebody has posted the picture of Ash and Eiji kissing with the caption "faggots."

It's posted by a third-year by the name of Edward Fox. He's known for being a violent student so everyone often avoids him. He's one of the many who used to harass Ash.

Eiji's head sinks. He is less bothered by the awful slang but more by the fact he is the reason Ash is being tormented again. It's wrong, he knows, to feel guilty but he can't help but think it would be easier for Ash if he wasn't dating Eiji.

"Right, I believe it's time to snap his neck." Shorter says angrily, cracking his knuckles in a theatrical manner.

"I'm with you on this." Sing says, also looking pissed. 

"I've reported it to Instagram. I suggest you all do the same." Skip says, keeping level headed in the situation.

"School's going to be interesting tomorrow." Ash declares.

"Do you really think fighting him is going to help?" Yut-Lung asks.

"Since when did you disapprove of stuff like this?" Ash retorts. "You just don't think we can win, that right?"

"He's training for the military Ash. Plus, he's got a reputation for a reason." Yut-lung warns.

"Well so have I, so-"

"Ash, please. I know you're angry now but don't you think we should handle this better?" Eiji suggests, speaking softly as he intimidated by the angry aura of the people around him.

"How else are we going to deal with it Eiji? Just sit there and let him continue to slander us like that, huh?" Ash raises his voice unintentionally. He regrets it immediately. First Shorter now Eiji? Here he thought his anger issues were under control but how come he's managed to lash out the people he loves the most. People who are trying to help him. 

"Eiji, I-"

"It's fine. We should talk about it some other time. I'm going to go now." Eiji mumbles, trying his best to sound okay. He walks away from the group, before he begins to run.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck. What have I done?" Ash cries. " I'm such a shitbag."

"I'm going after Eiji. Take care Ash. You better talk to him soon." Sing announces, dashing after Eiji. He catches up relatively quickly, but is tired out by the time he gets Eiji's attention due to Eiji's quick pace.

"Sing?" 

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Sing stumbles, not knowing what to say.

"I'll be fine. It was just getting tense and I didn't want either of us to say something stupid or argue so I just left. Sorry for being awkward." Eiji apologises.

"Ash is right. You really do apologise too much." Sing says light-heartily, which fractionally lifts the mood.

"It's habit." Eiji replies. "Is Ash okay?"

"He was crying when I left. He's got the others with him though. Shorter's great to talk to." Sing tells him.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go. Thanks for checking on me. I'll be fine, don't worry. If you go back, please tell Ash I'm not upset and ask him to text me. Thanks Sing." Eiji says sincerely.

Sing nods and proceeds to run back to the park. The others are still there, thankfully. They all look at him eagerly as he catches his breath.

"Eiji says he's not upset. He just asked for you to text him later." 

"Looks like I should go back to fucking anger management therapy." Ash says sarcastically, feeling defeated by his emotions.

"Don't say that. You've been doing well." Skip tells him. "Everyone gets mad sometimes."

"I think Eiji's feeling guilty." Yut-Lung suspects. "I'm always good at reading people."

"Why'd you say that?" 

"Well, I think he's feeling like it's his fault Ash is in this situation since he doesn't seem sad for himself." 

"He's so selfless." Ash mutters. "I have to sort this out."

Shorter takes a breath.

"Look bro. Eiji is a keeper. I doubt one incident like this is going to affect this bond you two seem to have. He cares about you and it's obvious. You just need to talk to him about this when you aren't so hot-headed."

"Thanks Shorter."

"I'm your wingman after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	20. Chapter 20~ Is That a Stereotype?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my inactivity. It's exams week and I'm ill (my luck) so apologies. It's midnight atm and I thought I'd write a little chapter. I'll be updating longer chapters soon!

Ash sits at the kitchen table downstairs and it's prevalent he is stressed by the jittering of his leg and the way he is biting his nail. 

Max enters the kitchen minding his own business, intending just to get a glass of milk and maybe a few cookies to dunk. Upon seeing Ash in a distress state, he sighs and sits himself on the chair next to Ash.

"What's bothering you now kid? I haven't seen you so worked up for a while."

"Ugh nothing's bothering me. It's just that- why did he ask me to text if he isn't even going to answer! Um, I mean well. Ah fuck." Ash rambles with frustration.

"Who's asked to text you and what have they done?" Max asks, trying to get some rational reason out of Ash for his behaviour.

"Eiji. The Japanese boy. I kind of lashed out at him when he was trying to help me out and he got uncomfortable and now I feel bad and…"

"He's your boyfriend now isn't it?" Max says calmly. He has known about the boys' relationship for Jessica had told him about her suspicions and Ash's obsession for the Eiji was very obvious to almost anybody. 

"Did Jessica tell you that?" Ash asks, sounding less annoyed miraculously.

"Nope. Just kind of guessed it myself." Max half-lies. "Now tell me what's really going on."

"Fine." Ash says with defeat and the sudden need to talk to someone. "Somebody took a picture of Eiji and I kissing in the park and sent it to this school group chat. Some of them are saying fucking rude shit and I'm just afraid Eiji we will get harassed in school and that I'll have to start fighting again and-"

"I give you full permission to throw a punch if anyone approaches you if that helps."

"Thanks but I'm trying to be less of a violent piece of shit for once in my life. For my sake and for Eiji's." 

"As a parent I feel the need to scold you for your profanity but you are saying some mature stuff now so I'll let it slide." 

Ash phones suddenly buzzes. It's a simple two word message from Eiji: Call me.

"It's Eiji he's asked to call. I'll tell you about it after." Ash tells Max as he rushes to his bedroom for some more privacy.

"I feel like he's finally warming up to me," Max beams to himself as he opens up the packet of milanos on the kitchen counter.

 

"Hey." Eiji's face appears on the screen. He looks likes he's fresh out of the shower by the damp, ebony ringlets of his hair and the little white flannel placed around his neck.

"Hi. Eiji." Ash breaths tensely. "I'm so fucking sorry for-"

"No. Please don't apologise. It's my fault." 

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked puzzled.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I'm the reason you're going to get bullied and harassed again. I don't want you to have to go through that again but-but I don't want to let you go. I don't care about what people say about me i-"

"Don't guilt trip yourself like this Eiji. I don't give a fuck about whatever anyone else has to say about us. I'm worried for your sake. If we both aren't bothered then we'll be able to ignore them."

"Yeah, okay."

A long pause occurs.

"You weren't thinking of breaking up with me were you?" Ash asks out of curiousity though he doesn't want to know the answer for the slight chance Eiji wouldn't reply with no. 

"No. Of course not! I'm not selfless enough to do that." He laughs. "I was just going to suggest we don't do anything in public and you could make up some excuse for why we kissed or something like that."

"I'll pass on that. I say kiss me more in public to piss people off." Ash says smuggly.

"I still have to tell Ibe about us. I'm sure he'll be accepting but he'll probably be more on guard about me having you over."

"Incase we do, naughty things?" Ash winks, though it gets delayed on Eiji's phone.

"Yeah, I guess." Eiji replies flushed.

"Is that you blushing I see?" Ash teases, looking closer into his phone camera so that on Eiji's end it looks as if he is staring directly at Eiji. 

"I just took a hot shower so my cheeks are just warm." Eiji bluffs. 

"Steamy shower, eh?" Ash continues to taunt. "They always say the Japanese are perverts."

"Is that a stereotype?" Eiji asks.

"Precisely."

"Max found out we are dating and I'm almost positive Jessica knows at this point too." 

"Do they mind?"

"Not at all. Max probably loves it because I've been talking to him about something instead of complaining." 

"Good for him then," Eiji chuckles cutely so that his eyes scrunch and therefore wrinkle.

"I know you aren't upset about early but I'm really sorry for shouting at you like that. I'm trying my best to control my anger and everything but…"

"Now I know what you mean by I always apologise." Eiji jokes. "I think you should take your own advice Ash."

"Don't get sassy with me Okumura."

"Whatever you say Callenreese." Eiji retorts. "Do you not take Max's last name?"

"Calenreese is cooler. Not that the Callenreese's themselves are cool but I just like the name. It's better than Lobo."

"Aslan Lobo."

"My point proven." Ash says satisfied. "School Is going to be a pain tomorrow."

"You said that earlier. We will just have to see." 

"I'm promising myself to not being violent but I never said I wouldn't flip someone off." 

"That's fair I guess?"

Eiji suddenly gets a notification. He reads it whilst still on the call. It's from Arthur. Ash asks him to read the text aloud.

"I saw the pictures of you and Ash. I want to you know that you've made the wrong choice. He's not good for someone like you. I won't give up on you Eiji, mark my words."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience ♡


	21. Chapter 21~ Pride and Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish my updates were as consistent as my procrastination sessions.

"What a creep!" Yut-Lung exclaims, sprawling himself onto his desk.

"Shhh keep your voice down he's literally sat right there." Skip warns.

"I feel the need to sit infront of Eiji so that that person who shall not be named won't get to look at him." Shorter says protectively. "He'll just get to see the back of my sexy head."

Ash walks into the classroom along with Sing. All eyes are on the two as they sit to join the others who are circled around Eiji's desk. Eiji can feel the weight of people's gazes as Ash pulls up a chair to sit next to him.

"Stop staring and mind your own business." Ash scowls. Everyone awkwardly turns away, a few looking back to try sneak a quick glance.

"Oh wow, two classmates who are both boys are dating. Revolutionary." Yut-lung rolls his eyes at those who proceeded to rest their eyes in their direction. 

Eiji wants to ask Ash how he is doing but instead just comfortingly traces his fingers up and down his forearm before leading them to squeeze his hand. Ash looks at Eiji and smiles subtly. 

 

"So I was thinking," 

"That we should like totally go shopping!" Shorter impersonates.

"Do I really sound that gay?" Yut-lung asks seriously.

"Maybe even queerer." Sing adds as he takes a bite of the mass of pasta bake which was thrown onto his plate just minutes ago.

"What were you about to say Yut?" Skip questions.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking we should go glamping together during the break next week." 

"What's glamping?" Eiji asks for clarification.

"It means glamorous-camping. It's essentially fancy camping because Yut is too rich for normal camping in the middle of the woods like everyone else." Ash explains.

"I have two tents I could bring, if my dad let's me take them." Sing offers. "They'll fit two people each or three with a squeeze."

"I'm got my own one so I'll share that with somebody and the others can use those tents." Yut-lung concludes.

"We never even agreed to come yet." Ash reminds.

"I've never been camping before. I'll have to ask my uncle but I'd really like to come." Eiji says with prevalent excitement.

"That's the spirit!" 

"I'm always up for some good camping. I'll bring my little barbeque so we can grill hotdogs and burgers too." Shorter offers.

"I guess I'm in too then," Ash says with less enthusiam in comparison to the others. "So long as there is no skinny dipping in the nearby lakes again."

"Oh god," Eiji sighs when Skip recites the details of the story.

"I mean, some college guys who were in the site next to us also went for a midnight swim so it was abs galore." Yut-lung drools. "Why aren't highschool boys that attractive."

"Except me of course."

"Yes, yes Shorter. That purple monstrosity of a mohawk really does turn me on." Yut-lung says with sarcasm.

Shorter attempts to hide his hair with his large hands, failing miserable as spiky locks poke through between his fingers. "My hair feels violated."

"When are we going then?" Sing asks.

"The second day of break, if that's cool with you guys." Yut-lung suggests.

"Fine by me."

"Sounds good."

"Who is going to bring the booze?" Shorter smirks.

"There is going to be alcohol?" Eiji asks, quite shocked as he is someone who has never consumed the substance.

"Don't tell me you haven't try any before?" Skip says with wide eyes.

Eiji shakes his head and the table gasps.

"Don't you have to be 21 to drink here though?" 

"Yes and since when do teenagers obey the law?" Ash says casually. "I haven't had a drink in a while."

"Can't relate." Yut-lung laughs.

"For someone who likes to secretly smuggle wine and get fucking hammered, you'd think your tolerance would improve. But no." Sing directs at Yut-Lung.

"Not all of us can handle our alcohol well."

"I have a feeling I'll be bad too if I try some." Eiji guesses.

"We will definitely have to play some drinking games." Shorter says.

"If my uncle finds out that I've done anything bad I'm dead." Eiji says slightly worried.

"Don't worry Eiji. You're a teenager. It's time to do the stupid stuff you'll regret later." Skip says like it's a quote.

"Plus we are sensible enough, right?" 

"Whatever you say Shorter," Sing mumbles. 

"It's not like we are going to get high in the middle of a forest." 

"I'd be concerned if you were." Blanca says as he passes the table. Naturally Eiji sits up with the presence of a teacher and Yut-Lung eyelashes seem to flutter a bit more.

"No need to worry Sir, we're just going for simple camping trip." Sing reassures.

"I trust you kids. With Okumura and Soo-Ling I know you'll behave." Blanca responds.

"Are you implying I'm not a sensible one, Blanca?" Ash raises a brow.

"Maybe, Calenreese. Seems your behaviour still hasn't improved because I'm yet to see your name on at least one of the sports teams." Blanca says disappointed.

"Yeah. But what can I do when everyone just likes to wind me up." 

"I know. I'll not take more of your time now." And with that Blanca walks off.

"Why does Blanca like you so much Ash. I get Sing being a top athlete and all that but why you." Yut-lung sulks.

"He kind of use to be like my school therapist. He always insisted I could talk to him if I got upset. Plus he's good friends with Max so I kind of just know him."

Suddenly one of the jocks walks by Eiji, purposely knocking into him. Eiji just looks at the guy bewildered. He simply responds "Sorry Eiji, didn't see you there" in an insincere manner.

"The heck are you trying to do?" Yut-lung says standing up and walking over to said boy.

"Get out my way prissy. I usually have a rule I don't hit girls."

"Oh you little sh-"

"Hey, hey. Calm down." Skip says holding onto both if Yut-lung arms which are trying to wriggle their way out of his grasp.

"Look man, just apologise to Eiji if it was an accident or explain why you did." Sing says, grasping onto his fellow sportman's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," the boy shouts, slapping Sings arm away from him. "You're probably just another fag like those three." He says with disgust, refering to Ash, Eiji and Sing.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that." Shorter says cooly. He grabs onto the boy and slams him into the closest wall, immediately causing a ruckus in the cafeteria. Ash joins him soon after to help keep him pinned against the wall whilst Yut-lung slaps him hate across the face. Some of the jocks friends come to defend him and it turns into a chaotic fight very rapidly. Eiji wants to go in to help instead of feeling like a damsel in distress but Ash keeps shouting at him to run and get someone. Luckily, a teacher arrives which haults the fighting. All the boys are ordered to go to the principals office immediately. Eiji rushes over to check on his friends.

"Here, lean on me." Eiji says scooping up Shorter who is knelt on the floor, his leg clearly in pain. Sing, who seems in decent condition helps to get Yut-Lung up who has red hand marks indented in his face. Eiji, with a limping shorter get Ash who's leant against the wall puffing heavily as he claps his mid section. No one says anything as they make their way to the principals office, including the other pupils who are watching them be escorted.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." Eiji mutters as the six of them sit outside whilst the boy and his friends are being interrogated inside the office.

"No don't apologise. It's not like I regret what I did anyways." Shorter says proudly. "No one is calling my friends any derrogatory terms."

"Yeah. And Yut,I just got to say that slap was pretty impressive." Skip compliments.

"Why thank you dear. It comes in handy." 

"Hey, does it hurt?" Eiji whispers as he runs his fingers over Ash's face with a feather-like touch. "I should have stepped into help."

"I'm glad you didn't. Cause you don't know how hard I'd beat myself if you got injured. You're not like us Eiji. You don't know what it's like to fight. We're used to it so it doesn't scare us as much anymore. But you aren't numb to the feeling of it. So you did what was best." Ash explains.

The group go in to explain the situation. The head teacher shows little sympathy as other pupils got hurt and the event caused disturbance to others. He agrees that the homophobia should not be tolerated but neither should the violent behaviour.

"I did not expect this from you Mr Lee. I have not known you to be one to get into fights."

"I stick up for myself now Sir."

Eiji looks over and Yut-lung and smiles fondly at the confidence he has.

The doors opens and a familiar deep voice starts rambling about some sports fixtures. It's Blanca. He stops when his eyes lay upon the five injured pupils and Eiji.

"Please explain to me what happened."

"Mr Blanca, I will deal with the situation." The head teacher says sternly.

"Atleast clean them up first. Why don't you talk to them about when they look less of a state?"

"I suppose that will be alright. But bring them back immediately. We have sanctions to be issued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~   
> Look forward to Blanca being the caring man he is and hearing these kids out.


	22. Chapter 22~ Chipotle Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite popular belief, I'm not dead. Hello again.

"This isn't favoritusm, but I'm going to tend to Ash first since his face seems to be in a bit of a mess." Blanca says calmly as he signals for Ash to sit on the bed in the nurse's office. Ash dismisses him saying Yut-Lung should be tended to first.

"If you say so." 

Blanca begins to thoroughly disinfect the very visible scratches and cuts on Yut-Lung's otherwise milky white skin. Their proximity is making Yut-Lung's heart thump at an abnormal rate, so he decides to just keep his eyes closed.

"Sir, can I help to clean the wounds?" Eiji asks, just as he is about to open the medicine cupboard.

"Do you know how to?" 

"Yes, I did it a lot in Japan. I trained to help out incase of injuries of athletes."

"Knock yourself out then."

Eiji too gets out cotton pads and disinfectant liquid. He pours some on to saturate the pad.

"This might sting a bit." He says gently as he places it on Ash's collarbone. Ash flinches a bit but sits still for the most part.

"Is somebody going to tell me what happened? Sing?" Blanca poses the question.

"Some boy shoved into Eiji purposefully and then when I asked him to apologise he said just ignored me. Yut-Lung confronts him and he basically says he won't hit girls and that Yut-Lung shouldn't touch him as he's just a fa-, you know what I mean, like Ash and Eiji are."

"And so you fought them?"

"I don't stand for people messing with my bros." Shorter says, still proud.

"Good. I know as an adult member of staff I should be telling you that violence is never the answer but homophobes really do need a good slap sometimes." Blanca laughs.

"You're really the coolest teacher." Skip says with admiration.

"I know good kids when I see them and you all are exactly that. Well, maybe not behaviour wise or even attitude towards to learning but-"

"Thanks Blanca." Ash says as Eiji finishes cleaning up his cut.

"Sooo," Blanca says in a suggesting sing-song manner. " You two are a thing then, eh?" 

Ash and Eiji look at each other. Ash nods with approval and so does Eiji. 

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Ash almost boasts.

"How'd you get someone as lovely as Eiji here to agree to be with you?" He teases.

"I wonder that all the time." Yut-Lung adds.

"Shut up, you're only taking sides because Blanc-" Shorter abruptly ends his sentence. The teacher raises a brow but seems to ignore it with the exception of a slight smirk which remains on his face.

Between Eiji and Blanca, they clean up the injured boys at a leisurely pace.

"I guess we should head back to the principal's office before she thinks we have ran away." Skip huffs.

"I bet we are going to be suspended" Shorter predicts.

"I fuc-freaking hope not. My parents are going to be so disappointed." Sing sighs, censoring himself midway due to the presence of his coach.

"Well if it means not having to see some faces for a few days so be it." 

"Alright." The principal says formally. "I am yet to here your side of the story but regardless some of you will be facing exclusion for the rest of the week."

Tired of reciting the story Sing explains what had happened with the others making comments here and there. 

"I hope you know that I completely agree that the behaviour of the other boy and his friends was unacceptable. However, as it was you which initiate the fight, you'll have to be punished for those reasons. Skip, Sing and Eiji will be doing duties before and after school as punishment as they involved themselves very little. Yut-Lung, Shorter and Aslan, you are suspended for the rest of the week. I will call your parents now to come collect you."

"My parents are at work right now, do you think you could-"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have started a fight then Mr Wong."

"Bitch" Ash mutters under his breath.

"I could uber myself home. I don't think my parents will bother to even pick me up." Yut-Lung rolls his eyes.

Max arrives promptly after being briefly informed about the situation. He storms into the oh-to-familar office, prepared to scold Ash but his face softens upon seeing who it is Ash is sat with in the office. 

The principal explains the situation very vaguely, but not forgetting emphasis how Ash 'continuously punched other pupils in the stomach.' Ash can tell Max is only half-listening as he always asks Ash to tell him what happened on the car journey home anyways.

"I apologise again for Ash, I mean Aslan's behaviour." Max says like it's a script he's had to memorise. He looks at Eiji who gives him a weak smile. Bless that kid, Max thinks to himself. Ash walks out of school, with only an hour till it ends anyways. 

As he clicks his seatbelt, Max turns to him.

"Did they really call you guys-"

"A faggot? Yes. It comes with being queer."

"Don't say that! That makes it sound inevitable. Who started the fight then?"

"Shorter but I helped him pin the dipshit against the wall. Then Yut threw the best slap I've ever seen and-"

"How is Yut-Lung? I know you've told me he struggles because of his feminity." 

"He's a lot tougher than he looks. I think his family aren't helping though."

"They're a bit, how do I phrase this, neglecting..?" Max says reluctantly, not wanting to gossip on other people's parenting skills.

"Neglectant? More like non-existent. They're never home. I've known Yut for how many years now and I've seen his parents like a few times." 

"So Yut-Lung is independent then?" 

"He's loaded and knows how to cook so he's fine in that sense. Plus Nadia's restaurant is closeby so food is never an issue." 

"How about Eiji then?" He didn't get involved did he?"

"He wanted to, but I told him not to. God, if he got hurt I don't know what I'd do."

"You're beginning to sound like a helplessly in love protagonist of a romance novel Aslan. How you are growing up so fast."

"Shut up old man." Ash tuts. "I want Chipotle."

"What now?"

"My lunch got thrown on the floor amidst the fight so I haven't eaten today."

"What happened to eating breakfast? Remember what Dr Riley-"

"I know I know. But I don't get an appetite on a morning. And since I'm asking for a food for once I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity."

"Well aren't you demanding. Okay Chipotle it is."

Max and Ash arrive at Chipotle and Ash immediately tucks in, using the tortilla chips as a vessel to transport insane amounts of guacamole into his mouth. 

"By the way, how do people know you're bisexual at school. I mean, you never even officially me or your mother about you and Eiji."

"Someone got a picture of Eiji and I kissing and sent it round."

"Kids these days are just little shits aren't they." 

"I actually agree with you." Ash says with fake shock.

Ash's phone pings. 

'Hellloooo.'

It's Yut-Lung.

A: I'm at Chipotle atm. Thanks Max.

YL: I'm still sad in the office cause my parents are at some work conference the principal seems to the think I'm too much of a threat to do last period.

A: I would've just left with Shorter. You live close enough.

"Who are you texting?"

"Yut-Lung. His parents won't pick him up so he's being kept in the principal's office until the end of the day."

"That's sucks. We can go pick up him up at the end of school if he wants. Ask him." Max offers.

YL: I'm just gonna uber. Tell Max that I love him tho.

YL: Are you up for that camping trip still? If only we were all suspended so we can could just do it tomorrow >_<

"Could I go camping with my friends this weekend?"

"Is Eiji going to be there?"

"Yeah… why that's matter?"

"Then yes. He will keep you in check."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Max just winks and takes a bite out of his hefty burrito. 

A: I can come. Also even if we all we suspended, most parents wouldn't let their kids go have a fun camping outing in replacement of school. 

YL: Best thing about having pratically none-existing parents.

YL: Ok Blanca just entered so I finally have some company other than the bitch sat opposite me. Bye x

"God," Ash sighs.

"What is it kid?"

"Yut-Lung has this fat crush on Blanca."

Max loudly chokes on his drink.

"B-blanca. My a-d-u-l-t friend?"

"No, Blanca the neighbours 3 month old nephew." Ash says sarcastically.

"Very funny. But wow, I mean, how do I react to that?"

"I'm used to it now. It won't be as disturbing once Yut is legal, assuming he still has this obssession." 

Max's phone rings suddenly and he picks up. 

"Yeah. Oh ok. Sure sure. Love you, bye."

"After we finish, we need to go pick up Michael from his friend's house."

"Fun."

"Your mother is working on a really exciting project at the moment you know?" 

"Mm hmm." Ash says disinterested.

"Oh c'mon Ash. She's working with top agencies and everything now."

"She tried to scout Eiji as a model earlier." 

"The kids got a cute face. I'm sure if two males could create children you'd have very pretty kids."

"What the actual fuck Max."

"Back to what I was saying. She needs new photo examples of her to send to this magazine that is thinking of hiring her. I'm thinking it would be nice if you offered to~"

"Absolutely not."

"But Ash"

"Nope"

"You know how much it would mean to her if you offered to model. Imagine her submitting a picture of her own handsome son."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good because I already told her you and your buddies will do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 I'll try update frequently.


End file.
